Naruto the First Male Disclonius
by TJ SWAG
Summary: What if Naruto was the first Disclonius in the Leaf Village? What if Kushina never died at his birth? Will Naruto destroy the elemental Nations, or will he rule it? Elfen lied characters will be introduced later. Smart Naruto not fully evil Naruto but 3/4. Will be gore and detailed lemons and a large harem.
1. Birth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

Gore while be in the story but in later chapters.

Elfen Lied characters will be introduced very later in the story.

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words **"

'**Biju thoughts'**

******Jutsu **

**Should I make this a Naruto Harem with Lucy, Anko and Haku?**

**Or only one of the characters listed above.**

**You guys decide in the reviews.**

**Birth Of The First Male Diclonius **

"Push! Push! Kushina you have to keep pushing" Minato a tall man with yellow golden spiky hair all but screamed.

"You son of a bitch when this is all over I'm going to castrate you for what you put me through ahhhhh! Kushina a red head and Minato's soon to be wife screamed with hHer contractions came in a shorter and shorter timeframe.

"Minato you need to focus on the seal and let us focus on the baby" Biwako wife of the Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen said.

"I never knew Kushina would be in this much pain and there would be this much blood" Minato hands were on Kushina's stomach trying to strengthen the seal. "Kyubi stay in and Naruto come out!

"Kushina one more big one and we will be done here" But Biwako was trying to hide that the child seemed to be different while looking at its head coming out.

"Ahhhhhhh" Kushina screamed in pain and used all her energy forcing baby Naruto out.

The room was filled with the screams of baby Naruto and one of the Anbu doctors started to clean Naruto and gasped when she saw his head. But before she could say anything to the yondaime she felt something pierce her back and sudden felt weak.

In less than a second all the Anbu guards and Biwako were died on the ground and baby Naruto in the hands of a masked man wearing a black coat with red clouds .Minato turned around to see all the guards and nurses dead and wondered who this man was.

"W-Who are you?" Minato tried to seem confident but was worrying for his child.

"I am the man who will end the nightmare of this world by using the power of the Biju" Minato knew behind the mask the man was smiling.

"**Rahhhhhhh**" "Ahhhhhhhh" The Kyubi's head started to bubble out of Kushina's seal and filled the room with its red chakra.

"Hmmm soon the Kyubi will be freed and I will be able to take control of it and destroy this village but first step away from the Jinchuriki or the baby won't survive to be a hour old."

Minato looked between his son and his fiancé and thought 'If I attack him, Naruto might get hurt but if I let him take Kushina, she might die and he will have the Kyubi'.

"No matter, the decision is no longer yours. I would catch the child if it can be called that, Now!"He then threw the baby into the air and held out a kunai towards the child.

Minato threw his tri shuriken at Naruto and used his **Flying Thunder God** Technique and appeared next to Naruto then reverse summoned himself back to his original spot and noticed that the mask man was gone and so was Kushina.

**Meanwhile in the forest with Kushina and the masked man**

Kushina was strapped to a floating tablet surrounded by seals and the tailed beast cloak was all around her. "Now holder of the Nine Tails I will be releasing your prisoner"

Kushina looked at him with pure rage "You won't get away with this **Minato will destroy you**!"

" I would like him to try but he will be too busy trying to stop the Kyubi from destroying the leaf **Tail Beast reverse sealing.**

With that he forced his hand through her cloak and onto her stomach and pulled and with that the Kyubi was pulled out but before it could rampage the masked man sucked it into his dimension.

"Wh-at d-id you do wi-th the kyu-bi" Kushina said barely with any energy left but her stubbornness keeping her conscience.

"I have nothing more to do and say to you and I should just kill you know" The masked man raised his kunai to her throat.

"You can try but first **Rasengan** you bastard! Minato appeared in front of Kushina and thrust his Rasengan into the man's stomach.

"Arggghh" The masked man flew towards a tree but somehow phased through it.

"If I didn't use **Kamui** that may of killed me hehehe but now how will you defeat the Kyubi in the center of your precious village" and with that he was sucked into a vortex and in the distance where Konoha was a Demonic Roar could be heard.

"Kushina how are, are you strong enough to stand" Minato tried to hold her but he could see fear in her eyes.

"How is Naruto is he alright and where is he" Minato looked at her and smiled trying to comfort her and kissed her

"Don't worry he's alright but he was born different and I think this is why there was so much blood and the pain you felt was so strong."

"What do you mean, let me see Naruto now" Kushina took her bundle of joy and looked at him. He was large for a child his size but not in fat but more in body mass. On his face he had three cute whisker scars on each of his cheeks and if the situation was not so grim she would of screamed Kawaii. What was strange was that his hair wasn't a golden yellow or blood red but a more pink color like one of the Banshee Haruno's. But what nearly caused her to have a heart attack were the three tiny horns on his head.

"Oh no he has the Uzumaki's ancient Bloodline" "Ancient Bloodline I never knew Uzumaki's had a bloodline but I thought they just had a great healing factor and a large charka capacity" Minato looked just as shocked as her but Kushina continued to explain.

"Before the great nations were formed the Uzumaki clan had a child with two horns. When it was 3 years old it killed its entire family and tried to finish off our clan but the elders sealed its power away. When it grew older it said it was called a Diclonius. The elders tried to ask it why it killed its parents. It said a voice told it to use its vectors which were its invisible hands and play with them like they were toys and it did by slicing off all their limbs. We learnt the hands can also infect other persons and cause them to have more children like them so it was decided anyone who produced these children and their families would be killed. However it appeared and disappeared and reappeared in random Generations and it was decided we were two dangerous and Kiri Kumo and Iwa found out and wiped out our clan."

"Right now Kushina we need to protect the village and later we will decide what we will do with Naruto."

Kushina looked at Minato and asked "What do you mean by do with Naruto?"

Before he answered he teleported to their house in the Namikaze Compound and took Naruto before she could say anything and said "Rest my love I won't hurt Naruto but we need someone to be the Kyubi new host."

It took a second before she realized what he was going to do with Naruto and used all her strength and dashed off towards the Kyubi. When she arrived she saw Sarutobi and a Platoon of Jounin and Chunin hitting the Kyubi with **Fire Release Techniques**. Sarutobi shouted "We must buy enough time for the Yondaime to use his sealing Jutsu on the Fox Demon.

"Alright Gamabunta get me closer to the Kyubi my technique is ready" After Gamabunta lept into the air Minato jumped off and shouted **Summoning Jutsu Reaper Death Seal.** It seemed like Kyubi understood what he was trying to do and ran towards the pinked hair child to crush him with his claws but Kushina dove in front of Naruto.

But before the claw made contact Minato pushed Kushina out of the way and the claw ran through Minato and almost touched Naruto waking him from his sleep. Then the Reaper started to pull out the Kyubi soul. **"Rahhhhh" 'I will destroy you puny human one day'. **The Kyubi was split in two and the Yang charka was sealed in Naruto and Ying into Minato.

Kushina ran to Minato and held him close to her "Why didn't you seal him in me, why Naruto".

Minato smiled "The an-swer was sim-ple… You would of died and who would of taken care of Naruto. Even I wasn't stupid enough to leave him alone with the village, they would have hated him because of the Kyubi."

Minato eyes slowly lost their color. "Please don't hate me because of my choice and know I love you and little Naruto and take care of him while I'm not around and help him be a great Shinobi of the leaf. Good-Bye…My love. Then the light faded from Minato's eyes completely and with that Kushina cried and so did little Naruto.

…

Hope you guys liked it's my first story and Elfen Lied Characters won't appear until very later in the story really late.

And please no Flames but will accept criticism.

Please Favorite comment and tell your Friends See ya. ._.

Next Chapter:

Snake

Kinda self explanatory who's In the next Chapter But can you guess who snake is internet cookie for who gets it first everyone gets one chance.

And if any challenges you want me to try I will do if I can.


	2. Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Snake**

**A Week After The Kyubi Attack In Sarutobi's Office.**

"Ahhhh, when I finally escaped my mortal enemy paper work you come back from the dead to mock me" Sarutobi could almost swear he heard the paper start laughing at him but he just wrote it down that it was just an Anbu in the room who found his suffering funny.

He heard a knock on the door then saw Kushina walking in. Sarutobi wondered 'Why does anyone knock when they just walk in anyway' Sarutobi let out a sigh and smiled greeting Kushina but it could be seen she was still sorrowful over Minato's death.

"Hokage-sama could I speak with you?" Sarutobi sighed again since Kushina never called him anything except old man Hokage.

"Yes you may Kushina-kun just dealing with some paperwork."

Kushina's expression didn't change from since she entered and asked "Has Jiraya returned to the village since I need him to check on Naruto's seal and to implement a personality seal?"

Now Sarutobi became serious "why would you need a personality seal and who are you using it on Kushina?" Kushina cursed mentally because she wanted to only tell Jiraya but now it couldn't be helped.

"Could you tell the Anbu present to leave at least?"

Sarutobi sighed and noticed he had been doing this a lot lately, "I'm sorry Kushina but I cannot do that." Kushina knew he wouldn't and asked.

"Could you classify this as an SS class secret even greater than the secret of Naruto being a Jinchuriki?"

Sarutobi nodded and Kushina told him the secret of the Uzumaki Bloodline and about the children's crazy personalities at 3. He knew that if Naruto grew up he would destroy the leaf but if his personality could be fixed he could be the leaf's strongest shinobi even faster than his father. Sarutobi took in all this information but he wasn't alone because so was an Anbu with a snake mask.

Sarutobi summoned an Anbu with purple long hair and sent her with Kushina to get Jiraya since where he was "researching" only females were allowed. This was enough to cause even Kushina to smile even though it was an evil grin which told all about the pain about to befall Jiraya.

"Oh yes ladies, Anbu's always have the best figures. I can't wait to write my next Icha Icha book, the hero and the warrior women of the Amazon." Jiraya already had a nosebleed from just thinking about his material for his next book while peeping into the hot springs.

"Oh, what do we have here Jiraya? I thought you had stopped with your perverse ways…but if you need a lesson I'm glad to be your teacher." Kushina started to crack her knuckles and Jiraya started to sweat bullets but what made him nearly wet himself was that all the female Anbu in the hot springs noticed what Jiraya was doing and started to crack their knuckles.

And on that day Jiraya screamed so loud and painfully everyman in the leaf even Danzo held their most important body part.

**Meanwhile…With Snake**

"Have you anything new to report Snake-kun" A man covered in a cloak and with an usually long tongue and a weird pedophile vibe coming off him. A shiver ran down Snake's spine every time he called him that.

"A new Bloodline has appeared in the leaf and is carried by the Yondaime's and the last Uzumaki's legacy".

"A new bloodline you say, what of it?" Orochimaru's tongue was wetting itself in anticipation since he loved powerful bloodlines.

After he was told of the abilities of invisible hands capable of slicing through bone + a huge charka capacity + an extremely high healing factor + the Kyubi = the perfect soldier he could use to destroy the leaf. He would have made him his vessel after he mastered the **Immortality Jutsu** but because of the Kyubi, taking possession of his body would not be possible and he still wanted the Sharingan. He could use Naruto to transmit his Bloodline and when the children grew he would possess their bodies and have an endless supply of future host maybe he would infect Sasuke and before taking possession of him take some of his infected DNA and create a Diclonius with the Sharingan. The possibilities to cross bloodlines would be endless.

"Very good Snake-kun and one final thing try to capture this child and bring him to me and you can finally leave this place Kabuto-kun"

Kabuto disappeared into the ground but before he left said "Yes Orochimaru-sama".

**In The Namikaze Compound**

Jiraya after he had regained enough blood and mobility which wasn't long for the self proclaimed super pervert. He and Kushina started to create the personality seal to try and seal the voice that was within Naruto. Little Naruto however started to become Fussy because he had nothing to do, so Kushina let him play with Jiraya's long hair much to his discomfort but Jiraya liked that he had time to bond with his godson even though he was planning to visit him when he was older.

"Kushina how will we know which personality will be sealed and how will we know the Kyubi won't take over his body?"

Kushina continued to draw the Kanji's needed for the seal and said "I don't know which will be in control but its better than locking him in some cage or killing him."

Jiraya nodded in agreement and said another question "Why don't we use some Yamanakas to try and get into his mind?"

Kushina started to get annoyed of the stupid questions said "Well for 1 the Kyubi would destroy their minds or 2 his mind might react aggressively to them and represent all ningens as enemies."

"Well why don't we-" Jiraya tried to say something else but was stopped.

"Enough there is no other way if you continue to ask anymore questions just leave and let me get more work done!" Kushina lashed out and Jiraya knew she still hadn't come to terms with Minato's death. He may look and act like he had dealt with the pain but he had his own coping mechanisms and that was to simply not deal with it. When Orchimaru left the leaf, when Yahiko Nagato and Konan died, during the 2 Shinobi War and when Minato died he choose not to deal with his problems and sought refuge in pervetedness.

"Kushina I know what you are going through and just let it out and I'll listen." Jiraya grabbed her and held her while she cried

"You don't know what I'm going through! My husband is dead, my clan is dead, everything I've learnt about Naruto's Bloodline is to kill Naruto before this virus spreads but then I would have nothing to live for and how would I face Minato when we meet in the next life." Jiraya saw why she had been acting so strange and didn't know what to say to her and just let her cry while he rubbed her head. Little did they know they were being watched.

**Meanwhile With Kabuto 1 Hour Before This Moment**

Little did they notice that Kabuto had snuck into the compound and placed a cancellation seal on the security seals in the Compound. He noticed Jiraya and Kushina working and knew that to even catch persons at their level off guard he needed to wait for the optimum moment. The moment Kushina broke down and Jiraya tried to comfort her he fused into the ground and appeared into the house and took the sleeping Naruto when he was left unguarded. In less than a minute Kabuto was out of the compound but he never noticed the tracking seal on Naruto's blanket.

**Back With Kushina And Jiraya**

Kushina noticed the seals on her hand glowing and ran to Naruto's room. Jiraya ran into the room to see what's wrong and noticed Naruto was gone. "Jiraya someone took Naruto we're searching for him now, let's go!" Jiraya nodded and used his **Summoning Jutsu** and summoned 5 man sized toads to help search and 1 to tell Sarutobi Sensei to form an Anbu search team.

Kabuto by this time noticed the seal and prepared a **Dead Clone** to take the blanket in the opposite direction. By the time Jiraya and Kushina found the blanket in the forest they were ambushed by the **Dead Clone** but it was easily sliced in two by Kushina's sword Vajra. They then noticed it was an Anbu but what was stranger was that it had a snake's bite on his throat and noticed the body seemed to be starting to decompose and Jiraya instantly knew who ordered Naruto to be captured.

"Orochimaru-sama I have the child but Jiraya and Kushina are on the way and I don't think the two of us versus them would win since I am only Jounin level"

Orchimaru knew Kabuto was right and summoned Manda allowed him to wrap them in his tail and cancelled the summoning returning to Snake Mountain and then activated a summoning seal and appeared in his base in the Land of Rice Patties. "Kabuto let's start by finding someone to care for the child I refer Guren since she is already caring for Yukimaru"

**Meanwhile In Konoha**

"What do you mean you can't find him old man?!" Kushina all but screamed to Sarutobi.

"I mean we have no clues to where he could be since the only clue we have is a dead Anbu who seemed to have died 6 months ago from the autopsy which leads me to believe Orchimaru is involve" Sarutobi cursed himself believing this to be his fault for not stopping Orchimaru all those years ago.

"I'm leaving the village now and I won't be back until I find Naruto or you find him" Kushina began to walk away but Jiraya tried to stop her.

"Kushina I can find him faster with my spy network but you can only do so much on your own" Kushina turned around and what he saw frightened him more than how Tsunade looks after Jiraya offends her.

"Jiraya just try to stop me and I will rip your dick off and force it down your throat."

Jiraya could almost swear her eyes were slits but he knew better than to say anything and Kushina continued to walk through the door. Then when she began to walk down the corridor she started to cry. "Minato I'm sorry I lost Naruto, Please watch over him until I find him."

**Dead Clone:**** A dead body preserved and revived by dark medical ninjutsu by reattaching brain synapses and given instructions once the instructions have been carried out the brain synapses are destroyed and the body dies. (IDK if this is real I don't have internet to research stuff sorry.)**

**What will happen with Naruto while in Orochimaru's clutches?**

**Will Kushina find him in time?**

**Next Chapter: The Demon Awakens**

**What does this mean tune in on the next Dragon Ball Z!**

**P.S. I don't own Dragon Ball Z either...for now anyway.**


	3. The Demon Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**The Demon Awakens **

**Somewhere In The Elemental Nations, in one of Orchimaru's Bases**

Orochimaru's Log

Pertaining to the **Reverse Summoning Time Space Distortion Technique****.**

When I was younger I am slightly ashamed that I made a mistake in the **Summoning Jutsu **but from that mistake I made a discovery in the change of one hand seal. I made a Jutsu that took me an hour to gather enough chakra and sent me to another world. In this world the people were far weaker compared to us ningens. They had no chakra, no ninja villages and the gravity is much weaker compared to the Elemental Nations so my speed had sky rocketed, and they called this country Japan which was one of many. What stuck out to me was the technology of this world it had metal caravans that have variations that can fly in the sky, travel faster than ninjas pumping chakra into their legs on land and travel on and under the sea.

This world's technology was astounding, when I went to a library and studied all I wanted to learn from this world. After 7 years in this world I decided it had nothing more I wanted to know so I did the reverse of my mistake in my technique and I returned to where I had did the technique first. I expected to see the world change but my body reverted to its original age and only 7 days had passed. I believe it to be a flux in time but I have no way to truly understand how this technique would work and I have better things to do than try to understand a world I have nothing to learn from.

Later in the Second Shinobi War my old teammates Jiraya, Tsunade and myself were trapped and surrounded by the enemy shinobi. I told them to buy me enough time and we would escape and I used the technique again it took only 30 minutes this time and sent us to Japan once again. Jiraya and Tsunade were awed and frightened by this world but what was the real shock was that we turned into 8 year olds but our intellects were they same but our physical abilities diminished. I believe that the technique automatically changes the user's age so that their body can survive moving through the rift in Space.

We stayed in this world and it sparked in Jiraya that this was how our world would be if Shinobi no longer fought but our world will never change and why should it, without Shinobi there would be no reason for more powerful Justus to be created and we cannot have that no can we. Hehehe the fool, Shinobi will never stop being Shinobi but after a year we returned to the Elemental Nations. In our time only one day had passed and the enemy platoon seemed to have left. I then drugged Tsunade and Jiraya and when they woke up the year in the other seemed to be more like a dream to them. When they spoke of it I told them it was just a genjustu that I made it seem as if had we disappeared but made us feel we were in another world. They eventually believed me and my secret world remained just that, a secret.

The last few times I visited this world was to take sacrifices and give them to Manda to keep his snake contract. It was rather difficult to drag the bodies since the Jutsu kept turning me into 8 years old and I eventually just stopped using the technique because being a child brought back memories after seeing children with their parents and I was alone as a child again.

Orochimaru's Log

Pertaining to test subject: Naruto Namikaze AKA Horned Tailed Demon

Age 2

The Child's Growth seems not to be as accelerated as Kushina-kun may have been speaking. His body is developing at a rate similar to a regular child his brain waves though are developing at an alarming rate. A machine similar to the other world's "x-ray" has allowed me to see his bones, brain and chakra pathways quite easily. His capacity for chakra may exceed my own by the time the child is 12 and even then his chakra pathways would not be fully developed.

His bones are stronger compared to a child his age and is as strong as someone that is 3 years as old. His brain is what that interests me it has a gland that for a human is almost none existing but for him is larger. I can't wait to see what this may mean for the future or what it pertains to his abilities.

Orochimaru's Log

Pertaining to test subject: Naruto Namikaze AKA Horned Tailed Demon

Age 6

I don't know what this means but the subject seems not to have a personality disorder or the vectors Kabuto spoke of. I wonder what I should do with the child he behaves stupidly and it seems none of the knowledge Kabuto has been teaching him cannot even be retained. I hope the time I have wasted on this subject will be worth the time and effort wasted on him, I could have been farther along in my **immortality Jutsu**. The child even calls Guren, Kaa-san and Yukimaru brother.

He cannot even do a simple **Transformation** or **Substitution Jutsu** if he doesn't improve I will be forced to use him to test my **Curse Mark** the possibility of him surviving would be high and then I would just use him in my Sound Five and since Guren is all he knows he would follow her just like Yukimaru and technically follow me.

Orochimaru's Log

Pertaining to test subject: Naruto Namikaze AKA Horned Tailed Demon

Age 7

I have given the subject the **Earth Version of the Curse Seal** instead of the **Heaven Version of the Curse Seal** since I want the subject to have more power and speed instead of defense and chakra attributes since the subject healing is already high and so is his chakra levels.

I wonder however if the subject will survive because the only survivors of the **Curse Seal** and persons who can fully control it are Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobi, Kimimaru, Udon and Sakon.

Orochimaru's Log

Pertaining to test subject: Naruto Namikaze AKA Horned Tailed Demon

Age 9

I have run out of options and uses for this subject. He possesses no special attributes except his healing factor, his high chakra capacity he cannot use and his three horns. I believe I may be forced to trade him with the Akatsuki or Danzo to see if I can gain something from this waste of time.

Sigh, "The child has wasted nine years of my life and luckily I was able to complete **the Immortality Jutsu** and **the Impure World Resurrection Technique."**

Suddenly Orochimaru heard an explosion in his base. "What the hell was that and that sounded as if it came from Guren's sector of the base" Orochimaru disappeared in a **Body Flicker Technique** which sounded like hissing snakes taking his journal.

By the time Orochimaru arrived at Guren's sector the walls had hand marks, slashes and burnt skeletons all over the corridors and on the floor. Orochimaru wondered what could have caused this and wondered if a group of test subjects tried to escape again Orchimaru sighed and thought 'From the damage a large group must be trying to escape what a waste, I hope the Jinchuriki is at least still alive.'

"Hehehe well it seems a snake wondered into the fox's den" Naruto walked out from around the corner carrying Guren's and Yukimaru's head in his hands. "Well I hope you will be more fun than these two" Naruto looked a Orchimaru with a psychotic grin then threw the heads in the air and sliced them into two splattering the corridor with their blood. "Well then let us begin our little game"

**Well sorry about the little action in this Chapter?**

**Orochimaru's Time Space Technique was needed and I didn't know how to talk about it sorry if it was boring.**

**What do you guys and gals think?**

**Please don't kill me with flames **

**Will accept constructive criticism.**

**Next Chap from Naruto's Point of view and all the things that lead up to this.**

**Next Chapter is: I Hear Voices in My Head**


	4. Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied. The chapter's name is a song I heard on WWE, I do not own it.

In this Yukimaru is 5

Guren is 19

Kabuto is 16

Naruto is 1

-_- this is the pattern of Naruto's horn two in the back like all other Diclonius and one in the front between the two.

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**I Hear Voices In My Head**

Little Naruto looked up at the boy wearing glasses and wondered who he was and where was the nice red haired woman and white spiked haired man. The boy then gave him to a young woman who looked mad he wondered why.

"Orcohimaru-sama is giving me another one to look after and this one still wears diapers just great Kabuto just fucking great."

The woman seemed to scare Naruto because it didn't take long for him to start to cry, "Goddamit Kabuto the kid has a big pair of lungs," Guren tried to cover her ears but his voice was just too loud

"Yes it seems, how unfortunate for you so I will take my leave" Kabuto pushed up his glasses and caused his lens to shine even though they were underground and had a grin on his face and left Guren to her suffering.

"Grhhhhh that arrogant prick why do I get babysitting duty" Guren then placed Naruto on the bed and started to take him out of the bundle he was in, "Holy shit the kid got horns and whiskers, I wonder what they feel like." Guren rubbed Naruto's whiskers and she could swear the kid was purring like a kitten.

She then touched his horns and pulled the one in front on the center of his head and Naruto felt a pain run through his body that was so intense that he screamed and Guren had to grab her ears again "Ahhh shit note to self never do that again unless I want to be deaf."

"Guren whose baby is that, is it yours, is it a boy or girl, can I call it my brother" Yukimaru seemed quite happy to have a baby around and was almost jumping all around the room.

"Calmed down kid it ain't my brat but he will be staying with us, it's a boy, his name is Naruto and I don't really care what you want to call him."

"I like his horns Guren and he looks like a cat with those whiskers" Yukimaru started to rub his whiskers which calmed him down enough to stop crying.

"Whatever you do don't pull the kid's horns or you'll hear the worst sound in your life" After Guren said this Yukimaru stopped himself from putting his hands on his new surrogate brothers horns.

**Naruto Age 3**

"Kabuto-Kun it seems the time has come to see if the child will use these so called vectors so I will be taking him from Guren and be placing him with one of my failed experiments to see if he will kill them," Orochimaru couldn't wait to see this new bloodline and how Naruto used it.

"It will be a great spectacle in my opinion Orochimaru-sama". That night Kabuto lead Naruto to one of the experiments that had lost both of its arms when Orchimaru tried to implant shuriken launchers similar to the guns in the other world but it blew up his arms. Naruto was pushed into the room and the man seemed to have noticed him and moved more into the corner trying to be left alone.

"_Kill him he is of no use to you"_ Naruto looked around trying to find the voice but it spoke louder this time, _"Humans are nothing compared to you they are just toys, break them all and you might see the red haired woman again"_ Naruto never forgot the red and white haired people and wondered who they were but before he could say anything he was in a sewer in front of a giant cage and saw a huge eye staring at him.

"**Do not listen to that voice it will only lead you to destruction and I won't allow you to die as long as I live within you"**

Naruto didn't know what to say so many questions ran through his mind but 2 questions stood out "Who are you and where am I"

"**Hahaha brave enough to even say anything you earn my respect even though it is a little. This place is your mindscape and I am THE GREAT KYUBI NO YOKO bow in my presence foolish human!"**

Naruto just continued to stare at the giant fox and asked "Are you the one who can help me see the red haired woman"

Kyubi just stared at the kid and thought, **'didn't the brat hear me, oh well better tell him about what he is before the crazy guy gets involve.'**

"**You Naruto are a Diclonius"** Naruto was still confused and asked "What's a-"

"**Interrupt me again and I will eat you. Diclonius is a Bloodline which is carried by Uzumaki's. They possess the ability to summon hands out of their bodies that can slice through anything over a certain distance depending on the individual if you're strong enough. You also have a voice in your head that wants you to kill people anymore questions"** If Naruto was human he would never of understood any of this but his Diclonius mind easily understood and knew it was true because he always knew for as long as he had a conscience he had already known he was different.

"_Now you know what you are and you are superior to humans all of them just accept me and we will remake this world and meet the Red haired woman again." _Naruto looked at the figure behind him that was his height but was wrapped in bandages.

"I want to see her again but I can't kill people," Naruto's mind was made up since he knew the red haired woman and white haired man were humans and for some reason he could never harm them.

"**HAHAHA the brat isn't ready to kill all them but I'll help you see that woman again if you promise to never show any Jutsu you learn from the glasses one and the techniques I'll teach you, deal"** Naruto quickly made the deal with the fox and he returned to reality to see that he was back in his room and he then went to sleep.

**In Naruto's Mindscape**

"**You know the child's will is strong and he won't easily turn to you but let me wear his mind down and he will complete the plan we have made"** Kyubi had the largest fox grin in the world.

"_You may be right and for now you will watch over the major personality since he has rejected me"._ The figure stepped into the shadows and eventually vanished,

Naruto age 6

Naruto had followed all of the Kyubi's instructions and acted as if all the things he is being taught goes into one ear and out the other. He calls Guren mother to hide how much he really hates her and Yukimaru. She cared for Yukimaru more than him but Naruto really never cared he really was starting to loathe humankind because it was simply in his DNA.

**Naruto age 7**

"It burns ahhhh it burns" Naruto was twisting and turning in his mindscape trying to ease the pain.

"**Shut up you big pussy I'm easing it down to a light sting"** Naruto suddenly felt the pain decrease and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Fox what was that mark the snake man put on me." Naruto then started to rub his neck back and forth to see if he could rub off the mark on his neck.

"**The mark seems to be a seal with three effects one is to increase your power and speed. It also seems to give you a battle form when you accept its power." **Kyubi was studying the seal and could understand it since he was sealed in two seal experts prior to Naruto.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad to call it a curse." Naruto was wondering if he could become strong enough to escape with the power he could have from the seal.

"**It also has a compulsion seal that makes you unable to kill the snake summoner and obey his commands but I fixed that little problem."** Naruto suddenly got serious.

"Well it seems that we are going to go snake hunting and it's time for you to teach me some cool Jutsu since I don't want to accept my Diclonius side until I know I'm strong enough to fight it's influence.

"**I have a natural affinity to fire and your affinities are fire, wind and water. You got the fire from me, water from your mom and wind from your dad.**

A sad expression crossed Naruto's face and he asked "Will you tell me about my parents Fox…please"

The Kyubi looked at him and sighed, he no longer hated Naruto but he didn't like him either but with Naruto he could finally erase humankind and with him demons could return back to the world and no longer be hated and attacked since Diclonius never harm animals**. "Kit the red haired woman will tell you it isn't my place. Alright kit time to start your nature training you will start by heating your breathe into steam then start fires on your fingertips, Split a leaf and a waterfall, and move water with your chakra and then shaping it into different forms.**

"Huh, Kyubi where am I going to find a leaves, a waterfall or water" Naruto looked confused since they were underground.

"**You fool in your mindscape you can create anything but in reality you can't train, he only train when you are asleep clear."** Naruto understood and thought about a leaf and one faded into existence in his mind and his training began."

**Naruto Age 9 In Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto had exceeded Kyubi's expectations he had mastered his three elemental practiced when he was 8 and had started to learn Jutsu. He had **Fire Release: Demonic Wave of Fire, Fire Dragon Jutsu, **and **Fox Fire Bullet. Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Dome **and **Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave, Water Dragon Jutsu and The Blood Clone Jutsu.**

"Well Fox it seems it is time to escape this hell hole" Naruto looked up at the giant fox in front of him chilling in a giant lake of lava like a hot tube. Since Naruto found out he could change his mindscape he extended Kyubi's cage so he had more room to move and things to do to past the time.

"**Kit you're the greatest for changing this sewer into a homier atmosphere for a demon king."**

"I aim to please his Majesty" Naruto mock bowed and began to laugh at how close he and the Fox Demon were.

"**Get out of here before I eat you squirt"** And with that Naruto faded out of his Mindscape.

Naruto began his hand signs in his room and shouted **Fire Release Demonic Wave of Fire **with that Naruto pulled in air and lighted it with his fire chakra in his lungs and released a giant wave of fire the size of a tree and it collided with the wall and when it made contact the wall melted away and started to look like molten lava.

Naruto only had one word to say, "Cool."

Naruto stepped out and started to run as fast as he could down the corridor then he saw a sleeping guard with a Katana. He knew he would have to kill him but he had never done it before but Kyubi taught him about the body and all its vital points if wounded can be fatal.

Naruto didn't want to jeopardize his chances to escape so he just simply took the guards sword and jammed it into his heart. The poor guy only awoke for a split second until his soul went back to sleep.

"_You see how easily you killed him it's in your nature stop fighting it, allow us to become one mind and let us do what we were born for, Kill All The Humans!"_

"Shut up I won't kill innocent people but I will kill those in the way of my freedom" Naruto would never give up the humanity he had just for power.

"_Sooner or later you will kill them it's only a matter of time,"_ Naruto's DNA decided he still couldn't change him so he continued to wait.

Naruto began his trek down the corridor trying to feel the air vibrations for rushing air but couldn't which proved Kyubi was right on how deep they were. Naruto would occasionally see guards but he easily hid from them by masking his chakra. However he accidentally ran into Guren and she seemed pissed.

"Where the hell are you going brat!" He turned around and saw her with two guards. One was bulky and seemed to have muscles on his muscles and the other seemed rather pale as if a vampire was drinking his blood and was rather thin. They both wore white shirts and purple pants with Orochimaru's favorite purple waist accessory.

"Guren-san can we crush the twerp I haven't killed something in two days." Guren turned to the two

"He can't be killed Orochimaru-sama would want him alive just break a few bones." And with that both rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto tried to evade them but the pale one was too fast and kicked him in his chest before he could even make any hand signs knocking all the air our of his lungs. By this time the bulky one grabbed Naruto's arm and suddenly bent it in two, completely destroying the bone in his arm. "Ahhhhhhh" Naruto fell to the ground and tried to stand holding his hand limply and could feel Kyubi trying to heal his harm but he knew he wouldn't be able to make hand seals.

Guren looked at him with pity. "Give up brat or we would have to break your legs next" Naruto knew he didn't have the strength to fight and was about to surrender when he heard the voice again.

"_Fool it is time to accept your instincts or rot in this hell hole will you use my power or continue to reject me."_ Naruto knew he had no other choose since he wasn't angry enough to use Kyuubi's power "I…Accept"

With that a dark purple glow exploded from Naruto's body. His arm started to bend back into shape and cracking sounds could be heard telling that his bones were healing back into there original position. His nails turned into inch long claws and his teeth became fangs, his pink hair grew to lengths that shadowed eyes and was no longer its spiky shape. His horns were now 5 inches long and had pointed tips that looked strong enough to pierce skin and shatter bones. From his back came nine tails which were not very long but were two feet long, they were swishing around madly like how he would see Kyubi's tails. His skin gained a grey color and fur similar to a fox's grew on his legs, body and arms leaving his face grey. What stood out was the hands floating around Naruto from behind him all 10 of them were visible because the purple chakra due to the **Curse Seal **fused into his vectors giving them a shadowy view.

"This power is more than I expected I wonder how far these hands can reach" and with that Naruto's vectors grabbed the pale shinobi 5 meters away and grabbed him before he even had time to react and ripped his body in two splattering blood all over Guren and the bulky shinobi.

"You bastard I'll kill you for killing Gracon" With that the bulk shinobi dashed towards Naruto but before he had reached a foot in front of Naruto meters his hands fell off and blood started to spray from his arms. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg you bastard I'll kill you just watch me you think I need my arms to kill you! I'll crush your head with my feet!" but before he could stand his legs were ripped off and the muscular Shinobi fell onto the ground and his screams filled the hideout.

"I thought you were going to kill me, how pathetic you bore me" before the man could say anything Naruto walked over to his body held his head with his own hands and ripped it off his shoulders taking pieces of his spine with it. He then looked at the head and dropped it and crushed it with his foot. By this time Guren had already run to get Yukimaru before Naruto came to her sector of the base. Little did she know that Naruto's sensory skills had improved could sense her chakra signature since it was unique.

Guren released every prisoner she could while running to try and buy her enough time to get Yukimaru. Naruto saw all the prisoners and they were in his way so they had to be removed. Naruto sent out his vectors and each grabbed a prisoner's head and started to squeeze. Naruto could hear the sounds of their skulls caving in over the screams of his victims until one after the other their heads exploded covering other prisoners in blood. He then dashed into the crowd and used his hands thrusting them through the bodies of prisoners who thought they could fight Naruto in close range leaving holes in bodies were hearts and lungs used to be. Naruto could see a woman rushing him with a partially transformed hand but he had no problem killing women and sliced her body in two but her body was still in motion and her bottom half continued to move causing the top half to fall crashing into the wall behind Naruto splattering it with blood.

Naruto then removed the woman's intestines and reinforced it with chakra and started to use it as a whip tearing through other person's flesh. However the corrosiveness of his chakra quickly melted his weapon and he decided it was time to finish this before Guren got to far so he used his **Fire Release** **Fox Fire Bullet **and fired them at dozens of prisoners including women and children and Naruto could see the bodies running around since the **Fox Fire Jutsu **slowly increases in heat maximizing the pain the target feels. Naruto could see little more than melted skeletons trying to out the fire until he used his **Wind Release Great Breakthrough Jutsu **which released a great wind down the corridor turning the entire corridor into an inferno and those who had tried to out run it were caught in the technique. When Naruto was finished all he saw were skeletons and the bones of some were just charred ash and Naruto continued to walk down the corridor to see if Guren had finally lead him to the bases entrance so he could escape.

"_Yes kill them all every human!"_ The voice was actually shouting with glee,.

"Will you ever shut up don't think this means nothing more than retribution for my 9 years here, I will burn everything in this base to the ground with everything in it." The voice sounded as if it sighed in defeat and Naruto swore Kyubi was laughing his ass off in the seal.

Since there were no more prisoners left Naruto used his vectors with his enhance speed to sprint towards Guren since only 3 chakra signatures were left in the base. By now Guren had found Yukimaru and was running towards the exit but when she finally reached the door she could feel Naruto was standing behind her. "Thank you Guren for all your help, so I'll make your deaths as painless as possible."

With That Naruto slashed at their heads with his vectors and ripped heir heads off. He was momentarily surprised to see them shatter in crystals and a **Crystal Spear** running through his back. "Whe-n did you make **Cry-stal Clon-es**" Naruto was panting on the ground with blood leaking from his mouth.

"Runt you really think I was running from you, this was my plan to catch you off guard." Naruto's angry stare slowly turned into a smile then into a grin and he turned into a pile of blood.

"Oh shit that was a **Blood****Clo**-" but before she finished One of Naruto's tails ran straight through her stomach impaling her in the air. She tried to do a Jutsu to escape but she could feel Naruto's chakra entering her wound and poisoning her chakra pathways slowly melting her from the inside out. All she could do was watch as Naruto turned her body to watch as he used his vectors on Yukimaru.

"P-Please leave Guren-san alone Naruto." Yukimaru was backed up in a corner. Naruto slowly forced his vectors into Yukimaru's body and started to crush random parts in his body. He started with the bones one by one. Then moved onto organs such as Kidneys, Pancreas, and Liver all important but without them he would still be alive …for a while anyway. The screams he was making was ones that could cause someone like Hidan to cringe and the sounds of his bones and organs being crushed was like music to Naruto's ears. He continued doing this with until he saw Yukimaru starting to lose consciousness and Naruto used one pf his vectors to rip out Yukimaru's heart and another that sliced off his head that had little to no blood on it but his body was a pile of mush with bits of organs leaving the wounds of where his heart should be and where his head should be. Somehow there was still a slight beat from the heart Naruto held in his hand and wondered how it was still beating.

"W-hy are you do-ing th-is" was all Guren could say between the blood slowly filling her lungs and tears she never thought she would shed for Yukimaru while he was so young in his life.

"It's quite simple really, the heart wants what the heart wants and it wants all of you died" and with that he crushed Yukimaru's heart with his own hands and had a maniacal grin on his face. He focused more chakra into his tails and sliced off Guren's head and then applied even more chakra into her body until she exploded and the only thing that told she was there was her blood red clothes with a hole in the center.

And he could sense Orochimaru around the corridor and went to meet him "Hehehe well it seems a snake wondered into the fox's den" A little Naruto walked out from around the corner carrying Guren's and Yukimaru's head in his hands. "Well I hope you will be more fun than these two" Naruto then threw the heads in the air and sliced them into two splattering their brains all over the corridor. "Well then let us begin our little game"

**You guys wanted Action and Gore I gave you Action and Gore. **

**A Demon Snake Vs A Demon Fox who will win?**

**Will Naruto turn back from the Darkside?**

**Jutsu list**

**Fire style Demonic Wave of Fire - A fire so hot that when it makes contact with anything it melts it.**

**Fire style Fire Dragon Jutsu – A Fire Dragon is fired out of the user's mouth and rushes to the target.**

**Fire Style Fox Bullet – Tiny balls of fire are shot from the user's mouth and explodes on contact with a surface and turns into a giant fireball.**

**Wind Style Great Breakthrough – A gust of wind is summoned and blasts towards the area it is directed to. It can be strong enough to crush bones or to just force the targets into a direction**

**Wind Style Wind Dome – The user spins similar to the Hyugas Rotation and forms a wind barrier for defense. **

**Water Style Exploding Water Shockwave – From the user's mouth a tidal wave is summoned to drown the targets.**

**Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu – A Water Dragon is created from water in the user's area and sent towards the target.**

**The Blood Clone Jutsu – A clone is made from a pint of the user's blood it can take more durable than a regular clone and the user gains the clone's experiences.**

**Crystal Clone – A clone made from the user's chakra very durable.**

**Crystal Spear – A spear made out of crystals that can be used for close range, mid range and long range depending on their skill.**


	5. Snake Vs Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

Jutsu

**Snake Vs Fox**

"Oh my Naruto-kun it seems you fooled us all but even with the Kyubi you at 9 years old has no chance to defeat me so release your seal and follow me now. I want to run some tests on how you can use the **Curse Seal Version 2** without being in a near death state."

Naruto looked at him and smirked "Number 1, never call me kun again and number 2 the compulsion seal in the curse seal has already been disabled and the piece of your soul in it has already been destroyed."

A frown crossed Orochimaru's face and he puked out his Kusanagi blade and rushed Naruto. His body was able to easily evade all the vectors due to their visibility. What he never expected was for Naruto to use Justus and the next thing he saw was a giant tidal wave coming towards him.

"Oh shit there is no way I can dodged that while in this corridor", Orochimaru used his quick thinking and stabbed his blade into the ground and braced himself for the impact however he underestimated its power and was sent crashing through a wall.

"His chakra signature is vanishing could it really be that easy?" Naruto was completely caught off guard when a sword appeared out of the ground in front of him and Orochimaru's head at its grip. He tried to dodge it but the sword pierced his side injecting him with a potent snake's venom.

"Kukuku did you really believe someone like you, who isn't even a Genin could defeat a legendary Sanin you are even a larger fool than I thought." Naruto cursed his decision to drop his guard and could feel Kyubi trying to burn the poison out of his system but he could feel the poison already numbing his senses.

"I should be careful just in case and contain you before you use another Jutsu that may catch me off guard again so **Striking Shadow Snake**." Snakes came out of Orochimaru's sleeve and wrapped themselves all over Naruto's body and even his tails to restrict him and because of the pain from the sword and the snake bites he was unable to use his vectors.

"When you saw me you said a snake wondered into the fox's den but how can a baby fox defeat a King Cobra." Orochimaru had a triumphant smile on his face.

In Naruto's mind he was raging, 'After all the work, all the training, I'm still too weak to escape this place looks like I' won't be seeing that red-haired woman again.'

"**Kit I could give you some of my chakra but you will need to revert back to your normal form since the two chakras in your body could kill even you."**

Naruto receded the curse seal back into him and his vectors disappeared and his body returned to a regular 9 year old. "Kukuku it seems you will come willingly to me then."

Orochimaru then suddenly saw the snakes around Naruto slowly start to melt and a layer of red bubbling chakra surrounded his body and a tail sprouted from his body. "You never stop to amaze me Naruto-kun; you will be my greatest weapon."

Naruto wondered 'Why can't my vectors come out' Kyubi rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"**This form is constantly harming your body and healing it simultaneously so your vectors can't come out because your subconscious is feeling the pain and when you're in pain you can't use your vectors"**.

Naruto rolled his eyes in his mind "I wonder how it feels not to have a crazy voice in your head and a giant know it all Fox that can't explain something without it being in a mocking tone."

Kyubi snorted and cut the connection between them and Naruto wondered if he had hurt the big softy's feelings. He then turned his focus back to Orochimaru.

'This Battle is becoming quite intriguing but I wonder how far I can push this body since it is only good for another 6 months. No matter there will always be other host to take other.' "Come at me if you can Naruto-k" But before Orochimaru could finish **Fire Style Fox Bullet** was all he heard before dozens of tiny balls of fire where shot at Orochimaru who easily dodged them. "Is that they best you have Naruto-kun"

Orochimaru was shocked when he saw Naruto smiling and a sudden explosion behind him. He was then caught in a giant inferno and barely had enough time to shed himself from his old body before it was completely incinerated. "Ohhhh a Jutsu I haven't seen before, I want that technique Naruto"

He was caught off guard by the speed Naruto had and barely dodged a fox claw swipe to his face and a chakra tail trying to impale him. "That level of technique won't touch me Naruto try and give me a more interesting battle."

Naruto could feel his rage building and his third tail started to form. **"Kit your limit is three tails anymore and you won't be able to survive." **

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to keep this up so he used his most powerful Jutsu. He held his breathe and did the hand signs and roared **Fire style Demonic Wave of Fire**. The entire corridor was filled with fire that was melting the corridors walls and rushed towards Orochimaru he knew if that touched him he wouldn't have enough room to do his **Snake Substitution** and escape the blaze so he used his **Triple Rashomon**.

The technique rose through the corridor and rose up through the base into the outside world. Naruto could smell fresh air and after he released his technique he sprinted along the **Rashomon**'s surface to try and escape but Orochimaru ran along the other side to try and intercept him.

"Naruto you really thought it would be that simple to defeat me" Then suddenly all the **Tailed Beast Cloak** chakra started to dissipate and Naruto felt himself losing consciousness. And did the only thing he could do hope someone sees the technique he was about to do **Water Style Exploding Water Shockwave**. Naruto then rose on top of the tidal wave and released a primal roar to signal to the chakra signals he could feel in the area. He then passed out on the crashing wave which receded to the ground.

Orochimaru knew any ninja in the area would be investigating that roar. "It seems I need to take my prize before I lose it" By the time Orochimaru reached the body he had to dodge a sword slash aiming at his head. "Oh isn't it Kushina-kun what do I owe this pleasure" Orochimaru suddenly felt many chakra signatures converging towards him so he thought it best to leave and retrieve the child another day since he knew where he would be.

"It seems Kushina I won't be able to have a battle with you but I will get that child someday." Suddenly Orochimaru started to burn from his toes to his head as if he was paper and disappeared.

"Naruto is that you, ohh thank Kami" She suddenly held his little body and placed him on her shoulder and rubbed his long pink hair that covered his eyes and started to cry. "Minato I'll never let him out of my sight again" .Naruto started to regain conscience and wondered who this was until he saw her long red hair.

"Are you my Kaa-san," Then Kushina smiled at him and nodded and Naruto cried not that he was sad but he wasn't alone in the world anymore.

When she was about to leave Naruto noticed a book on the ground and was just strong enough to pick it up with his vectors and saw that it was Orochimaru's Journal and put it in his hands and carried it with him while Kushina started to jump towards the leaf village with Anbu guards surrounding her.

**Jutsu List**

**Curse Seal Version 2- The second phase of the curse seal where the user's body is transformed into a battle form.**

**Striking Shadow Snake- Snakes are sent from the targets sleeves where summoning contract markers are to attack the target.**

**Triple Rashomon- Three giant gates are summoned to defend the target from attacks it is said to be impenetrable.**

**Tailed Beast Cloak- A form in which a Jinchuriki Tailed Beast covers its host in its chakra which provides an increase in abilities and a form of defense.**

**Snake Substitution- The user leaves his skin and all the damage his body had received is removed.(The technique Orchimaru uses a lot by leaving his body.)**

**How was the fight Good or Bad?**

**Your support is much appreciated!**

**Next Chapter: The Demon Returns**


	6. Demon Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied

NDV – means Naruto's DNA Voice (got tired of saying Naruto's DNA Voice)

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

Jutsu

** People check out my other story Jashin's Champion.**

**Now to the Chapter**

** The Demon Returns**

**The Leaf Village**

When Naruto arrived in Konoha he wondered how big this place was since he spent most of his life underground in a room. His mother brought him to the largest building in the village and went into a room filled with men and women sitting watching him and whispering it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"This council meeting is now in session" Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime announced. He wondered why the Second Hokage even made a civilian council in the first place because it just made his job more difficult. "We will be deciding what will be done about Naruto Uzumaki's Bloodline." He wondered even though Naruto not taking the Namikaze name is for his protection from Iwagakure, the village will treat him poorly but it was already decided that Naruto will take the Namikaze name when he has become a Jounin.

"What we will do is simple Hokage; we will put him under the Clan Restoration Act (CRA) so the leaf will have this bloodline." Danzo being the War Hawk he wanted to see the limits of this new Bloodline.

"No". Everyone in the room turned to Kushina and saw defiance in her eyes.

"Why wouldn't he be placed under the CRA Kushina Uzumaki" Danzo started to wonder were she was going with this.

"He cannot be placed under the CRA because he isn't of the leaf but is a shinobi of Uzigakure." Danzo knew he was beaten in this argument and decided not to push Kushina's temper and be quiet. "However if he chooses to go under the CRA that will be his own choice." Danzo smiled with that because he could sway the boy eventually and make him his pawn.

"Well not all of us here knows of this new Bloodline so could we be told of it and see what it does because this is getting too troublesome." Shikaku Nara said not feeling too interested in this discussion as usually.

"Very well, this is an ancient Bloodline in the Uzumaki clan that gives the children invisible hands." Kushina gave them a quick summary because she was getting tired of explaining this.

"Hahaha that was a good one but get serious Kushina" Tsume Inuzuka said and many more sharing her skeptism but kept it behind more professional expressions.

"Only three types of people can see them: someone else with the bloodline, a **Sharingan** user and a **Byakugan** user."

To test this theory Hiashi Hyuga activated his Byakugan and saw nothing. "I cannot see anything with my Byakugan Kushina care to explain."

"No, I will let Naruto show you". Kushina then turned to Naruto trying to hide behind his mother's leg.

"Sochi could you use your vectors for me?" Naruto nodded he had smelt something sweet coming from Choza Akimichi's pocket and he wanted it so he extended his vector's into his pocket and took the chocolate bar.

"What the hell? How is my chocolate floating?" It then landed into Naruto's hands where he began to eat it. Hiashi had a dumb expression compared to his usually stoic one.

"Ho-w is that pos-sible?" Kushina had a fox grin on her face knowing she made her point to all those who were watching. "The hands can increase in lethality if he chooses because they were reported to be strong enough to rip through bone."

Everyone in the room was silent because they had nothing to say but on the civilian council one person had to have something to say. "What about the horns on his head and why does he have pink hair like a Haruno since no one in my family fathered your child."

Her name was Mebuki Haruno and her voice was strong enough to cause a Banshee to go deaf. They were a Merchant family and had little to do with shinobi affairs.

"All the children with the bloodline were always born with two horns but for some reason Naruto has three. They also always had pink hair so your guess is as good as mine." Kushina was really starting to feel annoyed by all these questions but she knew they had many more.

"In the Anbu report it was confirmed he was with Orchimaru for 9 years and has receive the curse mark from said missing-nin" Danzo was smirking within himself for releasing his triumph card to try and gain the child. "Yes he was but if you are implying to try and enter his mind by using a Yamanaka it wouldn't work due to the Kyubi within him.

There were many whispers among the civilian side and this wasn't a shock to any of them since someone leaked the information of Naruto being the Kyubi's new host. She could almost hear the word's "kill…Kyubi…brat" but she couldn't pinpoint who said it so she let it slide…this time. She didn't want to give Naruto the impression, kill anyone who angers you.

"I also have a request Hokage-sama" Sarutobi lifted his head up thinking this meeting was over but Murphy's Law was always the enemy of any Hokage.

"What may this request be Kushina Uzumaki?" Kushina was gleaming to see the reactions from this "Even though Naruto is a year late for the academy I wonder if he could be placed with the other 9 year olds."

Many shinobi clan heads and civilian council members began to worry about their children being in a class with the Kyubi brat or even worst on a squad with them. They knew the Hokage would saw no so they had placed their fears behind them. "Yes he may I was already planning on him attending but at least now I don't need to tell the parents separately."

Every member on the Shinobi Council knew better than to question the Hokage but the Civilian Council went up in an uproar with Mebuki leading the charge. "Hokage-sama you can't be serious to allow that De-" The next thing anyone saw was a red blur and a sword at Mebuki's throat with a sweetly smiling Kushina which sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Did you know that anyone that questions the Hokage's orders can be executed and anyone who calls my child that name is to be executed? I don't think it is possible to kill you twice but I will slit your throat get a medic to heal you and slit it again when it heals so do not push me Haruno." Kushina said all this with a sweet smile that caused everyone to be afraid except Naruto who saw how cool his Kaa-san was.

"Since there is no one with anymore questions" Kushina looked around to make sure and everyone was too afraid to look at her except Shikaku who was already sleeping and muttering "Troublesome Red Heads". Kushina then picked up Naruto and carried him out of the council room and everyone released a breathe they didn't even know they were holding. Sarutobi thought 'If Naruto grows to be anthing like his mother I don't know what the future holds for the will of fire.'

**With Kushina, Jiraya and Naruto At The Namikaze Compound**

Kushina was walking down the street and could feel the glares Naruto was getting and was about to blow a gasket until she saw Jiraya peeping and saw an opportunity to release some stress. "Hohoho yes ladies just relax and let Jiraya turn you into his new masterpiece." Then he felt someone touch him on his shoulder and he could swear he feel the Shinigami was close. He slowly turned around and there she was, Kushina with her ever sweet smile then hell broke lose on Jiraya.

After a while Jiraya had quickly regain his composure after the beat down as if nothing had happen and even Kushina wondered how he did that. "It's time Jiraya we already completed the seal to seal away Naruto's Diclonius nature and one to keep his DNA out of his vectors so he won't be able to infect other's with his Bloodline virus if he hasn't already so let's apply it to Naruto just in case." Jiraya nodded and they started the preparations by drawing the seal all over his body and applied a seal similar to Anko's on his neck.

The next thing Naruto knew was a sudden pain running all over his body. He saw all the Kanji's on the floor moving up his body onto his shoulder and on his forehead in a pattern similar to the caged bird seal but without the ability to kill the wearer. When the seals had finished the one on his forehead disappeared and entered into his mind and Naruto collapsed onto the floor and in his mindscape a battle was going on and Naruto's DNA voice was losing.

**Naruto's Mindscape **

"_What is this and why is it chasing me."_ Naruto's DNA voice tried to hide but no matter where it went the Kanjis continued to hunt what it was made to seal. _"I can't run forever but maybe if I split myself in two at least my conscience will be free"_ The seals began to move faster after NDV and he made his decision he split his form in two. One was his conscience which looked more like a ghost and the other his physical form which had no face. He hid his conscience deep into Naruto's Subconscious and the other was sealed away. _"This is a momentary inconvenience and I will bring the destruction of humankind even if I can't humankind will make the boy an outcast and he will do it on his own"_

When Naruto awoke he could no longer hear his DNA voice and knew his constant nagging would finally end. He then awoke to find he was in a room almost 3 times larger than the one he was in when he was with Orchimaru and he looked through the window and saw a forest and saw that it was outside the village but still within walking distance.

Naruto then smelt something that was able to numb all his senses but leave his nose in charge of his body and to anyone it would seem he was floating into the kitchen. But he was using his vectors as legs to carry him downstairs and what he smelt and saw was the food of the gods and he…saw….Ramen.

What happened next was a tornado, 12 bowls of Ramen were carried away by Naruto and less than 10 minutes all of them were finished. Jiraya now knew why Kushina loved Ramen when she was pregnant and it was this food monster. Jiraya was pissed about losing his bowl but when he saw Kushina's face and all her Ramen was done and she didn't even get to taste it Kushina released a scream that would beat any Haruno and had anime tears running down her face.

The problem for Jiraya was that he was laughing at Kushina and she gave him a sweet smile and asked, "What was so delightfully funny Jiraya". Jiraya suddenly started to sweat and looked for an exit and jumped through the open window in the kitchen and Naruto saw Kushina jump right after him and heard Jiraya start to scream in the distance and Naruto could hear laughing all over the house and wondered if it was ghosts but it really was all the Anbu who surrounded the house since Kushina had asked the Hokage to do this to prevent Naruto from being abducted again.

**What ****Do you guys think ?**

**Next Chap: ****Time For School**


	7. Time for School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Time For School**

**A Month Later**

When Naruto was told he was going to school he reacted well…hyper. He would launch himself into the air and scream about how he would be like a normal child. He however was given rules by his mother on what and how to react at the academy. He was forced however to wear something to cover his horns so children wouldn't try to bully him and he decided to wear his hair spiky like his dad to hide his horns.

Rules For School

Never start a fight but if it happens end it with you still standing.

Never use your vectors on someone if they don't deserve it and if they do beat the shit out of them.

If you're attacked by a Genin or Chunin fight them and beat the shit out of them.

If their Jounin level run and if that doesn't work disable them and if that doesn't work kill them.

If a teacher treats you differently tell them if they have a problem Kushina can fix it.

Jiraya looked at the list Kushina gave him of rules for school and wondered 'If he lives by these rules what would be the point of sealing his violent nature?'

Naruto looked at the list then smiled and gave Kushina a hug "Alright Kaa-san I'll do my best and see ya later pervert sage" and ran outside towards the village. Kushina started to laugh at Jiraya and she could here him mumbling about "disrespectful Uzumakis and pinked haired brats".

Naruto began to run but he loved flying with his vectors and always trained them to keep them strong. So he forced them against a tree and launched himself into the air and could feel the air in his face and he loved it. He now had a range of 2 meters without using the curse seal to enhance his mind and could easily lift 2 full grown men if he wanted to. He was also glad he could use his vectors on people without infecting them and he almost never thinks about killing anymore...almost anyway. He however still loathed humans except his Kaa-san, godfather and the old man Hokage.

By the time he arrived at school he was late because he had seen a fox in the area and had decided to play with it. When he arrived in class a tall man with a scar on his nose was teaching about the First Hokage and his wood style ninjutsu. He stopped when he saw Naruto and hate flashed across his face for a second before he hid it but Naruto already noticed. He went up into the seats and decided to sit next to the sleeping Shikamaru Nara the heir to the Nara clan who woke up for a second mumbled "Troublesome" and went back to sleep. And thus began a boring life of school.

By the time class was over all the children began to play with each other. Ino Yamanaka the heir to the Yamanaka clan was arguing with Sakura Haruno over who would be the better wife for some kid called Sasuke Uchiha the last of his clan in Konoha. The Akimichi Heir was eating some potato chips and watching clouds with Shikamaru. Kiba the Inuzuka heir was trying to challenge the Uchiha to a fight but it seemed this wasn't the first time and the Uchiha easily beat him by sweeping his legs and causing him to fall. Then his fan club started to cheer about how cool he was. The Aburame heir Shino was watching a butterfly while it was on a flower and the Hyugu Heir Hinata seemed to have disappeared but for some reason Naruto felt he was being watched…weird.

He went to each of them and asked if they wanted to be friends and he was ignored by Sakura and Ino. Kiba wanted to fight but Naruto didn't want to embarrass him. The Uchiha gave off a weird brooding vibe so he decided to leave him alone. The Akimichi didn't want to since his dad said he would steal his food. The Nara said it would be too troublesome but I could sit with him in class while he slept and the Aburame nodded so Naruto sat beside him and watched the butterfly too.

Eventually all the parents came to pick up their kids but some still sent glares towards but suddenly stopped when Kushina appeared behind Naruto and gave them her usually sweet smile. All of them quickly left the school and Kushina gave Naruto a piggyback ride all the way home. "Naruto you've been really quite so what happened at school", Naruto looked down and said "No one wants to be my friend but the Aburame in my class."

Kushina gave him a hug because she knew how difficult making friends was for her and most of them were either dead or were council members and had clans to run and had little time to have social events. "So could 5 bowls of Ramen make your little frown turn upside down," Naruto didn't even look up and she knew he would want to be left alone so for the rest of the journey they had a quiet walk. When Naruto came home he used his vectors and took his dinner and carried it into his room ate it and went to sleep crying softly.

"_They will never accept you, you should kill them and then no one will make you feel like an outcast again. Make a world where people understand how it feels to be an outcast. Kill those you hate!"_ The voice whispered in the back of his mind. "I should…kill them?" Naruto woke up and saw that his room was filled with black hand prints and wondered why it was like that. He didn't want to be questioned by his mom so he left through the window and sprang towards the academy not for learning, or friends since he found one he could understand him but to be a Shinobi.

**Four Years Later**

For years this process would happen with Naruto going to the Academy sitting next to Shino. He didn't usually talk but Naruto liked that Shino understood him. Shino told him how the Aburame clan was treated differently because they had bugs inside of them. Naruto said he really didn't care and for a second even though Shino wore a coat that covered his face, Naruto was sure Shino was smiling. Naruto would constantly see persons glaring and whispering at him but eventually Naruto just stopped caring about people seeing his horns and wore his hair down (similarly to Nagato when he was a kid). It would cover his eyes and no one would know who he was looking at or what he was thinking of. He would go into the Forest of Death where Kyubi would train him. And by the time he was 12 Naruto was already Chunin in Taijutsu, Jounin in Ninjutsu and could only break genjustu. Physically he had muscle tone that shouldn't be on the body of a 12 year old but what would you expect of someone who had to learn how to survive in wilderness with carnivorous plants, giant animals and traps from previous Chunin Exams.

Naruto noticed that his vectors were visible, could reach 6 meters and could lift a giant boulder when he used the curse seal but when he didn't use the seal his vectors were invisible could reach now reach 3 meters and could lift three full grown men or a full grown Akimichi and a child Naruto's weight. So Naruto decided to not use his curse seal unless he had no other choices.

In Naruto's mind however he was on the precipice of sanity and insanity and the only thing keeping him sane was Kushina, Jiraya and Sarutobi. He would keep his vectors out when he was outside and they would always be waiting on the command to kill everyone around him but Naruto knew he would never be able to see his mother again if he did so he continued to control his impulses.

Naruto was different from other Diclonius because his DNA didn't force him to kill his parents. It caused him to become so attached to them that if they die that would drive him to become a killing machine that would wipe or replace mankind off the face of the Earth.

After a regular and usually day at the academy Naruto flew home because he seemed to be unable to forget how much fun it was being an enthusiastic child. "Hello mother" Naruto also said this and gave his most precious person a hug and gave her a real smile.

"Hi Sochi so who do you think will be on your team since the exam will be tomorrow?"

"Since I am a Sensory type and a Ninjutsu specialist, Sarutobi would put me with Sakura Haruno since she has the chakra capacity to be a genjustu type and medic, Sasuke Uchiha would be the other member since with his Sharingan he could be our Taijutsu Specialist by predicting their movements and copy their ninjutsu."

Kushina wondered when her little boy became such a genius but then she remembered he was Minato's son and she expected nothing less from him. "So would you mind if we ate something different from Ramen tonight."

Naruto's eyes shot up so fast Kushina saw his beautifully blue eyes he got from his father and was still glad he still had these children like tendencies. "I was just joking Naruto I know you love your Ramen but you still need to eat more vegetables."

Naruto's face turned into a pout, "Kaa-san I don't wanna eat vegetables". What made him see he was being pranked by his mom was that she was giggling at how cute he looked.

"Don't worry Sochi I was just joking even I don't like vegetables." Then the two of them started to laugh at how similar they were.

When Naruto arrived at school he would sit in the back of his class and wait for the Genin exams. Iruka entered the class with his assistant Mizuki. "All right everyone time for the Taijutsu portion of the exam." It was rather simple all they had to do was land a punch on one of them and you passed that portion. "Alright everyone form two lines one for girls and one for boys, Mizuki will test the boys and I will test the girls. The test will be in Alphabetical order alright Shino Aburame step forward"

Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata passed. Sakura and Ino failed however. Naruto went last because his name was last on roll because he started the academy late. "Naruto Uzumaki step forward." When Naruto had stepped forward so did Mizuki and no one could notice that Mizuki had a smirk on his face thinking he could beat the Kyuubi brat.

Iruka stood between and said "Begin!" Mizuki rushed at Naruto but he easily side stepped his punch and ducked under his round house kick. Naruto thought 'He didn't fight this serious against the others but two can play this game.' The next thing Mizuki saw was Naruto giving him an uppercut but what was strange was that he felt as if the uppercut had the strength of 12 fists hitting him in his face causing him to fly into the air and crash into a wall 20 meters from where he was originally.

Everyone stood dumbfounded at Naruto's strength but Sasuke was thinking about how Naruto would be a great rival to test his strength. "Well Iruka-sensei did I pass?" Naruto standing as if he didn't do anything that great and everyone face faulted at that stupid question.

"Alright everyone Mizuki is just unconscious so let's go and do the second portion the written test." The test was easy but the only one's who failed were Kiba and Shikamaru. Shikamaru only failed because he choose to sleep during the test because it was too damn troublesome.

"This is the finally portion of the test and each of you will need to do the **Transformation, Substitution and Clone Jutsu**." Everyone passed and was given a leaf headband and everyone in the class was speaking about how they would be great Shinobis except the clan heirs. Ino and Sakura were arguing about who would marry Sasuke, Sasuke was brooding, Choji was eating, Shikamaru was sleeping, Kiba was boasting about how cool he was, Shino was sitting quietly by himself and Naruto had the strangest feeling he was still being watched and it started to creep him out.

"Alright listen up everyone you are all Genin and are the lowest level of Shinobi in the leaf and I am no longer your sensei but I hope you all grow up to be great ninjas. Tomorrow you will be all placed in 3 man teams under a Jounin and don't be late." Everyone left the class and Naruto started to head back home but decided he would do some training in the forest surrounding Konoha.

**Later that Night In the Forest**

Naruto was doing his regular training of elemental manipulation to reduce his need for chakra because even though he had a large capacity it wasn't infinite. He could sense someone was rushing from the leaf so he decided to investigate and saw that it was Mizuki with a giant scroll on his back. He knew a Chunin wouldn't be given that great a responsibility to deliver a scroll by himself so he decided to see what he was up to.

"Hey Mizuki long time no see, I was in the neighborhood and wondered what you were doing with that scroll."

Mizuki started to laugh, "How lucky am I, I get to deliver this scroll to Orchimaru-sama and I get to kill the Kyubi how lucky am I. And don't think you have a chance because I was holding back on y-." Mizuki suddenly felt his body was being gripped by hands all over his body.

"Humans like you are the ones I enjoy killing the most. You believe that you are anything compared to me." Naruto completely crushed all the bones in Mizuki's leg and could feel that inside there were no bones left in there. To Naruto Mizuki's screams were the greatest music he could every listen to. He then pulled off one of his arms with his vectors and started to beat him with it.

"Why are you hitting yourself, huh Mizuki I thought you were going to kill me." Naruto had his maniacal smile but started to scowl when Mizuki started to cry.

"Ple-ase don't k-kill." Naruto lost his smile because the last bit of respect he had for this man was lost and decided to prolong his suffering and used his vectors to pull out both of his eyes. To Naruto this was as if he was crying blood and it brought his smile right back to his face. He then took the hand he ripped off and started to force it down Mizuki's throat and could feel his body convulsing and his throat was being stretched and then dragged it through his chest. His body was still twitching but Naruto still knew he was still alive and pressed his foot against his head and reinforced it with chakra and stomped Mizuki's head crushing it and when Naruto took off his foot he could see slime on his foot and knew this was Mizuki's brain.

"Aww man. I liked these shoes."

Naruto then got bored and wondered what he would do to pass the time and then saw the scroll wrapped to Mizuki's back and noticed there was no blood on it and took it up and started to read.

"Hmmm Forbidden Justus let's see which one I deserve for saving this scroll. Ohh this one looks nice **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. The user is copied and the clones are made with a fraction of the user's provided chakra. The user gains all the knowledge of the clones so if the user creates too many clones and if their mind isn't strong enough the user will die. My mind is already advanced for my age so the possibility of this harming me would be miniscule."

For the rest of the night Naruto practiced the Forbidden Jutsu and mastered it by the time the Anbu arrived who escorted him to the Hokage's office. "Well, hello Naruto could you tell me what happened in the forest tonight." Naruto was rather tired since he was training before he met Mizuki so he gave a summarized version.

"I was training in the forest, saw Mizuki stealing a scroll fought him, then killed him after knowing he was giving it to Orchimaru and took a Jutsu from the scroll as payment." Sarutobi sighed because he knew Kushina would have done the same but at least he stopped Mizuki.

"Alright then I'll put this down as a B-ranked mission and I think it would be best if Kushina doesn't find out about this."

Naruto nodded because even he didn't know how she would react so he agreed with that, "Alright old man I'm gonna go home and rest since I have my team meeting and make sure I get a good Jounin-sensei.

Sarutobi smiled at this and said "He has never passed a team yet and is one of the village's elites". Naruto left with a smile on his face and couldn't wait to see who it was."

**What sup people any problems with my stories?**

**Next Chapter: Team 7**


	8. Team 7

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

"Speaking words"

'Thoughts'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts'**

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Team 7**

Naruto arrived early in the morning to see who he would be forced to be teamed with even though he already had an idea. "Alright everyone time to know who you will be teamed with until you are all Chunin." Iruka held out his list and all the Genin were eagerly waiting even Shino but no one could know what Naruto was really thinking.

"Team 1….." (You guys already know this, same as Canon). "Your Senseis will be here at 11:00 so wait patiently." Throughout the hour each team's sensei arrived but Team 7's arrived at 2:00pm.

"Alright everyone let's meet at the top of the academy and don't be late" And with that their sensei who had fanged shape white hair and he was wearing his headband over his right eye and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Who the hell is that guy and how dare he make me and my Sasuke-kun wait!" Sakura was going Ballistic and hitting decibels that no one even knew were possible.

"Hmm" Sasuke was trying to act cool but this man was deeply getting on his nerves. So better than to listen to the rantings of Sakura he got up and left, with Sakura chasing him professing her love to him.

Naruto was reading his favorite piece of literature, Orchimaru's Journal. He hated the man with a passion but he couldn't lie that he was a genius and the listings of Justus and how to perform them really intrigued him. He didn't even look up when his sensei arrived but heard where to go and performed his **Burning Leaf Body Flicker**and appeared on the roof and shocked his soon to be sensei.

"Who taught you the **Body Flicker Technique**?" Naruto didn't even look up from his book and replied in his most intellectual manner.

"I don't remember I always could since I was 9." He didn't even try to push the subject further and waited for his other students to arrive. When everyone had arrived and he had overlooked the glares he got from the Haruno and the blank stare from the Uchiha he decided to speak.

"From now on we are Team 7 so to familiarize ourselves let's talk about ourselves, you know your likes, dislikes, name etc." There sensei seemed not too interested in any of them and started to search his pouch for his Icha Icha.

The girl just had to find reason to speak, "Sensei why don't you go first."

He shrugged, "My name is Kakashi Hatake; I like many things and dislike many things. My dream for the future is none of your business so Banshee your turn."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that comment, '_Couldn't he come up with something original Shannaro!' "_Well my name is Sakura Haruno; I like sweets and…" looks at Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig and creepy people." Looks at Naruto. "My dream for the future is to be…" Looks at Sasuke again and gets a nosebleed this time.

"Umm…okay then, your turn brooding king," Kakashi had already taken out his Icha Icha book and started to read.

Sasuke had cold shivers running up and down his spine thinking about the thoughts going through Sakura's mind. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like foods that aren't sweet and getting stronger. I dislike my brother and fangirls." He then shot a glare at Sakura. "My dream…no, my ambition is to restore my clan and to kill a certain man." Sakura didn't seem to hear his dislike of fangirls but heard 'restore my clan' and the amount of blood running down her nose started to make her look pale.

Naruto looked up from his book since it was his turn and didn't want his Sensei to give him a mocking name because he wasn't in the mood for bullshit and would probably kill him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like Ramen, my Kaa-san, my godfather the Aburame's and the Hokage. I dislike no…I hate all humans except the three stated before and those who know how it feels to be an outcast...My dream is to be a great Shinobi, restore my clan and remove everything I hate from the world except those I choose." With that Naruto grinned while the three stared at him as if he was crazy and decided with that he would continue to read his book.

"Ahh…so we'll meet at training ground 7 tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning and my advice, skip breakfast or be prepared to lose it." With that Kakashi gave his first of many eye smiles to his Genins and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Everyone had their own reactions to what he said. Sakura was admiring her Sasuke, Sasuke wanted to learn that Jutsu and Naruto well he was gone because he had done his own **Body Flicker before** Kakashi's

**At Kushina's House**

"Hi Kaa-san" Naruto entered and gave his mother her usually hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi to you too Sochi so how was your Sensei."

Naruto took a thinking pose for a second and shrugged, "Alright I guess but he did arrive late for the team meeting but it didn't really teach me anything so it was pointless but Kakashi seems like someone I could learn from."

Kushina looked at him and wondered how much Kakashi changed from when he was a member of Minato's team. "Don't worry Sochi he was your dad's pupil and was a great Anbu squad leader."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah I believe he will be a good sensei and he will help me with my goal of being a great Shinobi."

Kushina had started to wonder if Naruto's children would have the Diclonius crazy personalities but she knew Naruto, and at the rate his mind was going there might not be a Konoha in 40 years because the people keeping him sane won't outlive him and no seal is permanent and there are always unplanned variables that can affect a seal.

**The Next Day**

Naruto arrived at Training Ground 7 at 12:00 and saw a talking Sakura chatting away with Sasuke…well it was more like Sasuke was ignoring her but failing miserably to get his point across. "You're late Naruto we were told by Sensei to come here at 9:00."

Naruto smiled at her but because his eyes were covered by his hair she couldn't be sure if it was a bloodthirsty one. "Do you see Kakashi anywhere here, so I'm not late."

And with that Naruto leaned against a pole in the field. Not even a minute later Kakashi puffed in a cloud of smoke in front of them. "Kakashi-sensei your late where were you!" Sakura shouted using her family's possible voice enhancing bloodline at Kakashi.

"Yo, well I was coming here but I saw an old woman and helped her with her grocery bag. Then I saw a black cat and had to walk around the entire village three times to get rid of any bad luck."

The three of them stared at their sensei because that was the worst lie they ever heard but decided to not ask anymore questions. "Alright everyone we will be having a small test to see if your ready to be Genins. You will need to grab one of these bells on my waist or you will be going without lunch, while the others eat theirs that I brought." Then on queue two stomachs could be heard growling but Naruto seemed to be alright. "Seems like Naruto disobeyed my direct instructions…good job being able to see underneath the underneath. Oh and by the way whoever doesn't get a bell by the time my alarm rings will be sent back to the academy."

"Hey that's not fair we already passed the Academy so why would we need to take another test." Sakura tried to reason with Kakashi because she knew she was the weak link in the group and didn't want to be separated from her Sasuke. "

You see those test at the Academy were to see who had potential to be Shinobi and this test is to see who will become a Shinobi." Kakashi had one of his famous eye smiles and said, "If you don't come with the intention to kill me you'll never get one of the bells so…begin."

With that they all sprang into the trees in the Training Ground and disappeared. "Well they have stealth down so let's see who I can find first."

Meanwhile Naruto was searching for his 'teammates' to see if they wanted to pass with him but he had his doubts. "Hey, Haruno do you want to past or what?" Naruto wanted a simple yes or no but he should of none better.

"Of course I won't team up with you; Sasuke will help me so I don't need your help." Naruto had already left after she said won't because he had better things to do.

"So Sakura you won't work with Naruto?" and she looked behind her and saw Kakashi.

A few minutes after leaving Sakura he could hear her scream and knew Kakashi had just caught her. He could have turned around but she said Sasuke would help her and he didn't want to steal Emo King's thunder. He then found Sasuke rigging traps and decided to wait a while. "So Sasuke do you want to pass or fail."

Sasuke looked up and wondered how long Naruto was there but paid it no attention. "Hm, an elite like me wouldn't need the help of a weirdo like you." Naruto just shrugged and went back to where they had left Kakashi and started to wait.

"You sure you don't need any help from Naruto, Sasuke?" Sasuke jumped back and threw 5 kunais at Kakashi who puffed into a log when they made contact. Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke and tried to punch him in the stomach but Sasuke intercepted his fist by kicking it with his leg. Kakashi lifted his hand and caught Sasuke's leg but didn't anticipate that Sasuke had pushed spikes into his shoes. Kakashi jumped back and pulled the spikes out of his hand but didn't expect that was what Sasuke wanted and tripped over a ninja wire. Then a tree trunk came smashing down and landed on Kakashi. Sasuke stepped forward towards the corpse but was shocked when it puffed into a cloud of smoke and Sasuke felt something grab his ankles **Earth Release Head Hunter Jutsu** and with that dragged Sasuke into the ground.

Naruto was still in his meditating pose thinking about which of his Jutsus had the lowest lethality. When he heard Kakashi carrying Sasuke and Sakura who were tied up and gagged. "So they got caught, well I almost didn't see that coming." Kakashi threw both of them onto the ground and took his fighting stance. "Kakashi sensei I will give you one chance to give me the bells or I will be forced to hurt you and preferably very painful."

Kakashi looked amused, "So you think you can beat me bring it!"

With that they sprung at each other and traded and dealt punches faster than each other could see. Kakashi had more experience and quickly started to overpower Naruto and grabbed him and threw him towards the lake thinking that he would fall. This was his first mistake and could be his past. Naruto landed on the water and shocked Kakashi but what really shocked him was what happened next. Naruto performed the hand seals of a Jutsu that Kakashi knew all too well and Naruto shouted **Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu**.

The dragon swirled around Naruto and sprung towards Kakashi and he dodged it not a moment too soon when it shot pass him. What he didn't expect was for it to turn around and to crash right in front of him. The explosion sent him rocketing into the air but he flipped and landed back on his feet shakily His jacket was shredded but what shocked him was that his bells were gone. He looked around for them but was shocked to see two Narutos standing beside each other with each holding a bell.

"When did you create a **Shadow Clone**?" Kakashi was really confused when he saw Naruto coming out of a tree. "Well Kakashi I made these clones before you arrived because the book I was reading was getting really interesting and I didn't want to stop. If you're wondering when I took your bells I used my Bloodline or my vectors. If you had out your Sharingan you would have seen them but you underestimated me." Naruto had a grin across his face that stretched from ear to ear.

Kakashi sighed and turned around, "Alright you two time to go back to the Academy." Naruto threw the bells at the tied bundles and the three of them wondered what Naruto was thinking. "I wouldn't want to take the opportunity from Sasuke and Sakura when they have such a great team dynamics because I'm not in a rush to become a Shinobi since because being an Uzumaki I have a longer than average lifespan so see ya guys."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and said, "You tried to make the team work together but they declined and you still want them to past!"Naruto had figured as much before hand but it wouldn't be wise to tell Kakashi he wasted his time trying to teach a lesson.

"In the world of Shinobi those who break the rules are considered scum but those who abandon their friends are even worst than scum. So everyone we will meet at the Hokage's office tomorrow for our first mission so get some rest and with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto felt somewhat nostalgic and decided to use his vectors and swing from branch to branch home.

Kakashi however left Sasuke and Sakura tied up and it seemed Sakura was not going to let the chance of being Sasuke's first get away from her so she began to wiggle towards Sasuke but Sasuke had mastered how to do the worm somehow and shot off faster than the eye could see before he would be raped by Sakura because he trusted no fangirl.

**What up guys?**

**Next chap Mission to Wave.**

**Earth Release Head Hunter Jutsu- The user goes underground and pulls the target's body down onto his neck underground.**


	9. Mission to Wave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied

"Speaking words"

'Thought'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts**'

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Mission to Wave.**

"This is Banshee, I see the target in the tree southwest to Emo King," Sakura told Sasuke so he could catch the target.

"This is Emo King, the target is heading for the village and I'm losing visual, come in Whiskers the target is going into the village." All Sasuke could hear was static over the ear piece communicators. "Banshee we will need to catch the target since Whiskers is down."

Sakura and Sasuke rushed towards the village chasing their target but it seemed to be able to use chakra because for a second Sasuke could swear he saw the target running up the side of a building.

"Banshee can we see where the target is heading," Sasuke was getting real tired of this shit because he ran into three walls already trying to catch the target.

"Emo King I can confirm the targets destination and it seems to be heading to a Ramen shop. I can also see Whiskers sitting at the Shop eating Ramen." When Sasuke heard Naruto was there relaxing while they were chasing a maniacal cat he was ready to try and beat the crap out of the horned freak. What surprised him when he saw the target sitting on Naruto's lap eating a piece of his beef in his Ramen.

"From what I can see I caught the target, Tora the Fire Daimyo wife's cat so I call this mission complete so does anyone want to hold the cat while I pay for my Ramen." Before he received an answer he threw the cat at Sasuke but the cat happened to have its claws out and they dug into Sasuke's arms when he grabbed it. The next thing Sasuke saw was that the cat had an evil grin on its feline face and it jumped onto his face and scratched like there was no tomorrow.

**In the Hokage's Office **

"Oh my Tora, you worried mommy I will never leave you alone again." The Fire Daimyo's wife was squeezing her cat as if it was a balloon she wanted to pop. "Here's the reward for Tora's safe return and I hope this won't happen again." She gave the money to Iruka and started to walk out of the Hokage's office.

Naruto looked at Tora and saw on its face a plead for help and Naruto, being the great animal activist he is, used his vectors and caused the Fire Daimyo's wife to trip and Tora to escape. But before Tora jumped out of the window it turned its head slightly and nodded to Naruto and jumped at the Hokage. Hiruzen ducked under his desk and Tora went straight through the window behind and started to jump from rooftop to rooftop like a ninja with everyone watching.

One thought was running through everyone's mind 'what…the fuck…just happened.' The Fire Daimyo's wife decided to go to Iruka and put up another mission to capture Tora…again.

"So old man can we get another mission and one where we get to kill something, I'm getting bored and you wouldn't want me to be bored in the village again. I think the repairs to the village aren't finish yet." Sarutobi could only wonder at the mayhem Naruto could do if he tried to entertain himself like last time. Naruto had freed all the nin-dogs in the Inuzuka compound and they ran wild across the village. There was a genocide of regular cats in the village except Tora. She was surrounded by 3 nin-dogs but what happened next was just pure evil. Tora sprung on trained dogs and bit and scratch and the next thing anyone saw was Tora standing on three nin-dogs who were passed out from blood lost and she was licking her fur like an evil king.

"Well Naruto we have a mission to Wave Country to deliver a bridge builder safely home a simple C-Ranked mission with the possibility of the usually bandits. This is the client Tazuna." Naruto sighed but he nodded since he would finally leave the village and could freely kill. Sasuke was excited to finally be able to test himself and Sakura was trembling the second she heard bandits. From outside came the client but what came first was his stench of alcohol and he didn't even hide the fact he had a bottle of sake and took another slug in front of everyone.

"I paid good money 'hick' for protection and you're gonna 'hick' give me brats and a Cyclops." The next thing a small wave of killing intent washed over the room and Tazuna started to tremble and so did Sasuke and Sakura.

"If this wasn't my first mission out of the village I would kill you right now but killing clients would give the old man a bad name. So if you feel you can fight this brat, back it up with your fists so I can rip them off." Naruto just stood there and a reign of silence filled the room except when Sarutobi finally cleared his throat.

"If that is all, you will meet Kakashi at the village gate tomorrow at 6:00 in the morning. You are all dismissed." Everyone left the room but Tazuna was still too scared to move and Sarutobi just sighed and thought, 'Yep I'm getting too old for all this shit'

**At Kushina's House**

"Hi Sochi so how was your mission?" Kushina was making dinner for Naruto and it seemed she had become quite the cook since she took it as a hobby. She had little to do at home because she didn't want to become a Shinobi again but the boredom was getting to her and she was thinking about training newly recruited Anbu in the art of Kenjutsu. She decided to talk to Sarutobi about her plan, she wanted to teach Naruto but with his vectors he had little reason to have a close range weapon.

"Nothing special just Tora the cat retrieving." A shiver ran down Kushina's when she remembered that she too was a victim of Tora or she thought it was Tora. She suddenly realized something, Tora the cat has been around since she was a kid so it would be over 20 years old. No cat can live that long, she always knew that cat was a demon but she had proof and was going to tell the Hokage about this and to have some Anbu investigate that cat. "Umm mom you zoned out."

Kushina snapped back into reality and saw Naruto had parted his hair and was looking at her with his blue eyes worriedly. "Oh don't worry Sochi I was just thinking about something. Dinner is in the fridge just microwave it; I need to talk to the Hokage about something."

Naruto wondered about what was going on but he decided he didn't want to know and he knew he would have a long day ahead of him tomorrow. He took 100 kunais, 200 shurikens, 50 explosive tags, 10 yards of ninja wire, 50 ground spikes, 2 wind shurikens and 20 smoke bombs. He was thinking of taking a Katana or two but he wasn't sure. He sealed most in his sealing scrolls and some on the body seals Kushina taught him how to draw. Some people would think this was too much but including Naruto's vectors he could hold up to 110 kunai or shuriken at any one time and if he was spamming them out he would run out very fast.

**The Next Day 9:00**

Naruto arrived at 9:00 and what he saw shocked him, Kakashi was waiting and had a pissed off expression on his face. "Where the hell is everyone?!" Naruto looked at him and he finally understood what happened and did what any slightly maniacal boy would do. He fell onto the ground laughing holding his stomach rolling back and forth in the dirt.

"Oh, Oh God, hehehe you really came early? Hokage said you would have come late so he told us to come 3 hours later." Naruto looked at Kakashi's face of sudden realization and it sent him in another bout of psychotic laughter. "Ah, ah Alright Kakashi we will keep this a secret if you allow me to get first kill on this mission."

Kakashi knew Naruto was serious and knew he could fight up to Jounin level shinobi easily if they knew nothing of his vectors. Kakashi agreed and then they waited for the rest of their team and the client. They didn't need to wait long and a couple of minutes later Sasuke came while being followed by Sakura. The client came soon afterwards and he seemed nervous when he made eye to covered eye contact with Naruto, and they headed out to Wave Country.

It was an uneventful walk with Kakashi in the front, Naruto behind him with Tazuna in the middle and Sasuke and Sakura to his sides. By nightfall they ate their rations and took turns taking watch throughout the night. This process continued for another day and by morning they walked pass a puddle and Kakashi and Naruto looked at each other and nodded and continued walking. The next thing everyone saw were chains wrapping around Kakashi and tearing him in two.

"Sensei!" Sakura was still in shock when she saw Kakashi being killed and saw two men wearing gas masks with metal claw gauntlets wrapped in chains with one standing on the others shoulders.

"Gozu is that the target, because it would be a shame if they were just another group with an old guy I killed." Meizu had already brought back his chain and was ready to attack again.

"Yeah it is, let's just get this over with so we can get paid." Gozu had brought in his chain but it could be seen he had a problem with killing children.

'Hmmm I could just kill them with my vectors but we wouldn't learn why the Demon Brothers would try to kill a random bridge builder.' Naruto had summoned the katana he had decided to take just in case if he needed to let someone live and he had training in Kenjutsu due to his mother. "Alright who wants to die, we only really need one alive?"

The Meizu went straight towards Naruto and Gozu sprung at Tazuna. Meizu sent his chain towards Naruto but he dodged it and wrapped it in his sword and both of them started to pull to see who would win in strength. Meizu didn't expect Naruto to be stronger than him and Naruto flipped the chain into the air and brought it crashing down. Meizu had less than a second to release his chain from his gauntlet and kicked off from the chain and landed on a tree. He sprung again towards Naruto and Naruto had started to get bored so he swung his katana around with the chain and it crashed into Meizu chest and Naruto could hear some of his ribs breaking and sent him crashing back into the trunk of the tree knocking him unconscious. He then wrapped him in the chain and resealed his sword and wondered what was going on with the other brother.

Gozu had the upper hand in the battle and was starting to break into Sasuke's defenses. Naruto wondered if he should help but decided against it and sat right beside Meizu in front of the tree. Gozu eventually got the upper hand and punched Sasuke in the face with his other hand. He was going to stab him with his gauntlet hand but Kakashi snuck behind him and chopped him in his neck and knocked him unconscious.

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna looked shocked at seeing him still alive and he pointed to where he 'died' and they saw a shredded log. Kakashi then placed Gozu with his brother. When the two eventually regained consciousness they woke up and saw two swords at their throats.

"No time for formalities and threats so…tell us what you know or I slit one of your throats while the other watches." Naruto knew there was someone else who always worked with these two and Naruto really wanted to meet him.

The two shared looks and decided to talk since they valued each other more than loyalty. "We were paid by Gato of the Gato Corporation to kill the bridge builder. We never asked for details except for how he looked." Naruto knew they were speaking the truth because someone could never watch while their family member was going to die if they could avoid it.

Naruto looked at both of them and dispelled his clone that was standing next to him and asked one simple question with a grin. "Did you guys really think I was going to let both of you live?" Before they could even say anything Naruto chopped off both of their heads with one strike and watched while blood gushed from their bodies and took their heads and sealed them in a scroll. "These two will look great in my trophy room in the Forest of Death." Naruto knew everyone needed a hobby to stay sane and he decided to 'collect' rare things.

Sasuke and Sakura stood shocked at what they just saw. Kakashi saw their faces and knew they didn't expect that Shinobi killed even when the enemy had been incapacitated because that was never a topic at the Academy but for Sasuke it looked like he was reliving the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto was Itachi himself.

"So Tazuna, do you have an explanation for why Gato wants you died?" Kakashi looked at him as if he was saying, 'speak the truth or I make Naruto make you speak the truth.'

Tazuna looked down and sighed, "Gato has taken over the ports of Wave Country and has been sucking our country dry. The only way for us to survive was to connect Wave Country to the rest of the mainland so we could trade and not need to rely on the ports. Gato is trying to kill me to stop the bridge from being finished." Kakashi didn't know what to do and knew Gato would have other assassins to try and kill Tazuna.

"I don't care what you three are doing but I'm going because I think I know who is going to be in Wave." Naruto was cleaning the blood of his blade and had a smile of anticipation for the battle to come and two new things to 'collect'.

"I'm going too sensei, an elite never runs from a fight." Sasuke had already shaken his fears of Naruto killing again because what Naruto had just done is what he would need to do to Itachi. Sakura was still in shock and only nodded. Kakashi sighed and wondered how a simple C-Ranked mission went to hell so fast and started to walk towards Wave and everyone took up their positions and started the walk.

They eventually arrived at the sea and a man in a boat told them to get on and carried them to Wave were they saw the bridge overhead and Naruto was intrigued by its design. They eventually left the boat and could see almost nothing because a thick fog rolled in from out of nowhere.

Naruto suddenly felt a chakra signature coming to them and ducked. Kakashi eventually heard the sound of a thrown blade in the air.

"Everyone get down!" Kakashi could see that they wouldn't move fast enough and looked at Naruto who sighed and used his vectors and knocked them down but the blade sliced Tazuna's hat in two.

They then saw a man standing on the blade and Naruto unsealed his katana and knew his hunch was right. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist."

**Omake**

Kushina had just left Naruto to report about Tora and its abnormal lifespan. However the forest to the leaf was somewhat too quiet and all around Kushina she could feel eyes watching her.

"Who's there!? Come out now or you won't b warned again." Silence reigned in the forest and Kushina unsealed her sword and was ready for anything. Then suddenly a blur rushed out towards her and she swung her sword. When she walked over to the body she saw it was Tora and the cat was sliced in two. She knew that pissing off the daimyo's wife could be detrimental to Konoha so she dug a hole and buried the cat and decided to never speak of this.

Kushina then left and went to Sarutobi to ask to join the teaching program for Anbu and Sarutobi after hearing her idea decided it was a good idea. When she was about to leave she saw a Genin team with one member having scratches all over his face and saw him carrying Tora.

Kushina at first thought she killed the wrong cat but saw mud on his paws as if he was in dirt. What freaked Kushina out was that for a second she saw the cat stare at her and a smile crossed its face. When the Daimyo's wife took Tora and walked pass Kushina she could swore she heard a whisper, "You're lucky you're the mother of the horned kid, I owe him."

With that Kushina's body became as stiff as a board and she knew the real demon in Konoha was never the Kyubi because at least you can kill it but this cat was just pure evil, this cat was a true demon.

**Next Chap: Demon's Clash**


	10. Demon's Clash

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied

"Speaking words"

'Thought'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts**'

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Demons Clash**

"Well it seems my reputation precedes me if a Genin knows about me." He then surveyed everyone in the group, "Seems you and the other pinky are related, the fan on that ones back is the Uchiha crest and that is the one and only Sharingan Kakashi the Copy Ninja."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and wondered why he called him Sharingan since he wasn't an Uchiha but decided to ask questions later.

"Kakashi I will give you the chance to leave now and let me kill the bridge builder or stay, so you and your little Genins will be killed…your choice." Zabuza had already removed Kubikiribocha from the tree it was in and held it above his head and slashed the tree in half to check its sharp edge, he then steeped deeper into the fog and all around them they could hear him whisper **Hidden Mist Jutsu**. He disappeared into the fog and released a flood of killing intent saying.

Kakashi wasn't even bothered by it, Naruto was drinking it in like a fine wine, Tazuna was trembling like a tree, Sakura and Sasuke felt as if they were going to lose their lunch and both were thinking about taking their Kunais and slitting their throats.

"Don't worry I won't let my comrades die." Kakashi gave them an eye smile that settled their nerves but they were still on edge.

"Kakashi don't make promises you can't keep the Shinigami hates persons who break their promises." Zabuza's voice was echoing all around them.

"It seems I can't hold anything back." Kakashi then lifted his headband and his eyelid had a scar and his eye was a three tomoe Sharingan.

He then swung around with a Kunai and it clashed with Zabuza's sword. Kakashi then stabbed him with the kunai in his other hand but Zabuza then turned into a pile of water. "**Water Clone"** that was all Kakashi could say when the water from the clone engulfed him in a sphere and Zabuza emerged from under the water.

"The great Sharingan isn't that powerful when the opponent is obscured from your view and don't try to move the water in the sphere is compressed and you would run out of air before you think of a way to escape. Just relax and watch as your little Genins are butchered.

Naruto was just watching and couldn't believe an Anbu captain was caught that easily and decided it was time to step in. Zabuza then created 10 clones and had 5 protect him and the other 5 sent out to attack.

"Run now! You guys can't fight Zabuza!" Sasuke and Sakura looked as if they were going to but Naruto didn't even budge.

"How would we get away after he kills you and chases us?" Naruto then raised his hair and one eye could be seen but the blue from it was glowing giving him a ghostly view, "Do you think I would run from him? No, this fight is going to be too much fun." Naruto's grin grew from cheek to cheek and he rushed into the 5 clones.

They came at him using Taijutsu to attack and defend. Every time Naruto would attack one, another one would defend and allow another to attack. Naruto didn't want to use his vectors because this battle would be over too quick and he didn't want to use the curse seal because he was keeping that for the real Zabuza.

Naruto unsealed his sword and channeled wind chakra into it and the clones took out their own swords but Naruto already knew it was just water reinforced with chakra but it would cut just like a regular blade. He swung his sword at one but three of them blocked it with theirs and the other tried to skewer him but he moved to the side dodging it but it slashed his shirt. "My mom bought me this, now I'm mad."

Naruto pumped chakra throughout his body and his speed skyrocketed he swung his blade five times, there were five flashes and the five clones stood motionless. They all split in different parts one had its neck slashed, another was sliced vertically in half and one horizontally. The other two had holes were their eyes should be and when Naruto resealed his Katana all the clones turned into piles of water.

Sakura was staring at Naruto with something close to admiration and Sasuke was wondering if he too could gain that power.

"Zabuza is that the best your clones can do, why don't you try mine **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu." **Twenty Naruto's came into existence in clouds of smoke and rushed the clones around Zabuza. What happened next was close to clone massacre, Naruto's easily overpowered Zabuza's and three Narutos held each of them while the other five grabbed hold of each Zabuzas'head and rip their heads off splattering water as if it were blood.

When Naruto's clones were finished they all stared at Zabuza and he could feel as if they were looking into his very soul. He didn't even notice that he wasn't maintaining chakra in the **Water Prison** and that led to Kakashi escaping. Zabuza rushed Naruto's clones but they all dispelled and covered him in a smokescreen, he then saw a shadow and swung his blade at it.

He was shocked to see it was Kakashi blocking the blade with his metal arm protector. "Let's try our fight again and this time I won't be tricked by a clone." They both jumped back and started the hand signs for the **Water Dragon Jutsu **at the same time. Both dragons collided and exploded covering the area in water.

Kakashi and Zabuza clashed again metal hitting metal but Zabuza couldn't focus because Naruto's eyes were still in his memory. Kakashi's and Zabuza's weapons would always clash as if they were thinking the same moves at the same time. Zabuza decided it was time to end this and jumped and Kakashi copied it. Zabuza started to do the hand signs for his most powerful Jutsu but Kakashi copied it. Zabuza raised his hands to summon the tidal wave but Kakashi did the same thing and Zabuza saw something behind him.

'Is that me or some type of Genjustu.' Zabuza lost his cool for a second and the next thing he saw was a giant tidal wave rushing at him.

Kakashi shouted, **"Water Release Tidal Wave Jutsu" **The Jutsu washed Zabuza away causing him to crash into a tree. He struggled to get up but he couldn't move.

"So what now Copy Ninja, are you going to take me to your village and interrogate me?" Zabuza knew what Kakashi would do and knew he would still live for his rematch.

"No, your life ends now." Kakashi raised his Kunai but before he could finish all over Zabuza's body was filled with senbons. Someone wearing a mask with four symbols similar to Zabuza's headband was standing on a tree opposite to them.

Naruto was wondering who this person was and sensed they had a strange chakra signature because he could feel wind and water coming off of them in equal amounts.

"Thank you for weakening Zabuza I was tracking him for days Kakashi-san and the money for his bounty will be sent to the leaf after I destroy the body." The hunter-nin picked up Zabuza's body, his sword and left in a **Body Flicker. **

"It looks like we made it through the harder part of the mission." Kakashi started to sway back and forth and fell on his face. Naruto was leaning on a tree watching the show and wondered if Kakashi really believed if that hunter-nin was really what he said he was.

"So Tazuna were do you live I really need to dry off, my clothes are soaking wet." Tazuna pointed in the direction and Naruto started to walk leaving everyone behind him. Sasuke and Tazuna decided to carry Kakashi while Sakura followed them.

They found Naruto a little distance farther because he went in the direction Tazuna pointed but there were two roads so he had to wait on them. Naruto decided they would arrive faster if he carried Kakashi so he used his vectors and every time Kakashi was close to consciousness he would 'accidentally' drop him and he would lose his consciousness again.

By the time they arrived at the house Kakashi was in horrible shape. His hair wasn't defying gravity and was slumped down and his body was filled with bruises. Naruto threw Kakashi on the ground when they entered the house and went upstairs he found a room and went to sleep. Since it was late in the night everyone followed Naruto's lead and went to sleep too.

**Next Morning**

Everyone had been introduced in the morning when Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari came In. The two were the polar opposites Tsunami was always happy and Inari was always brooding and once or twice in the morning Sakura saw Sasuke and Inari brooding together and the area around gave off a weird feel as if there brooding was manifesting in a physical form.

Naruto woke up around midday and saw Kakashi glaring at him. Naruto tried to play innocent but he was failing and started to chuckle quietly when he saw Kakashi's eyes following him as he moved into the kitchen.

Naruto was little more than disappointed when he walked into the kitchen all he saw was some vegetables on the precipice of being fresh and spoilt. He saw some bread but it looked as if mould was in the first phase of starting and he knew that Tazuna's house would be one of the more well off compared to the worst families and decided it was time for some retribution against Gato.

When Naruto went back into the living room he saw that Kakashi was planning on training them because he just realized that Zabuza was still alive. "Everyone meet me outside in the forest time to start training."

Naruto went to humor him on what he thought he could teach him, when he arrived he saw Sasuke and Sakura staring at Kakashi standing upside down on a tree as if he was magician. "All you need is to focus chakra into the soles of your feet and then walk up the tree. However too much you break the tree's bark and get shot off and if you use too little you fall so give it a try."

Sasuke ran up the tree and took two steps and was blown off. Sakura walked up the tree and made it to the top but fell when she tried to stay on without moving. Naruto then took a step and started to walk up his tree and stood there for a while and then smiled at Kakashi. "Don't think about water walking either you know I can do that already, I already finished elemental manipulation so if the ninja who has copied over a thousand Jutsu would be so kind to give some wind, water or fire Jutsu I could use."

Kakashi then threw some small scrolls at Naruto and the list was long and they ranged from D-A rank. Naruto didn't want to learn low level techniques but some could be used to capture enemy ninjas because for four years Naruto just focused on learning lethat Jutsus.

Naruto went deeper into the forest to train and practice. He did this for hours with his shadow clones and eventually learnt all the ones he would need to learn. Naruto even started to do earth and lightning manipulation training and it was harder than his natural affinities. He couldn't cause the rock he had in his hand to change mineral composition and he couldn't summon any lighting to come out of his fingertips.

He eventually came across a small fox and saw even more of them surround him. He then released his curse seal to show them he was more like them than human. One by one they would leave until he was left with the little one that was pulling his pants saying 'come on lets go'. Naruto never knew when it happened but he could communicate with cats, dogs and a few other animals he came across sometimes. Naruto decided to follow them and they went on a run that allowed Naruto's body and soul to feel more bonded with nature and he wondered if his world would be like this without any humans in it.

He then had time to think about how he would replace humans. He couldn't make any silpelits due to his vector seal and he would need to have sex with a human to make more Diclonii. He however didn't think he could find a female who he found attractive because he didn't know any except Sakura and she was fawning over Sasuke. If Sakura was a lot different and had any special traits he would want his kind to have she could possibly be one of his future queens.

He didn't even notice how long he was running and looked up and saw the moon. He then suddenly felt sleepy and curled up and saw the little fox kit sleeping next to him and all the others were sleeping around them.

**Next Chap: Haku**

**I don't know but Diclonii will be my plural of Diclonius.**

**Hey everyone I'm sorry to say that on May 20, my school year will be ending and I will be unable to submit any stories since I don't have internet at home but will still be able to see reviews and messages on my phone. My stories will be on Hiatus until August but I will still be writing stories during the summer and if I'm lucky to get around a computer with internet I will submit as many stories I can. Please be patient with me and don't unfavorite. I will return! **


	11. Haku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied

"Speaking words"

'Thought'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts**'

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**Haku**

**In The Forest**

Haku was searching for the herbs for the healing potion she was making for Zabuza but she couldn't find the last one. She then saw a boy sleeping in the forest and instantly recognized him as the boy that fought Zabuza. She placed her hand into her kimono and held some of her senbons just in case he attacked her. She walked up to him and saw that he looked as if he was having a nightmare because he was sweating and rolling in his sleep.

She touched him and his eyes shot open and she felt something grab her and threw her against a tree and she saw him pounce onto her in one fluid motion and took a kunai and held it against her throat. She wasn't frightened; because his eyes had what a deer caught by a lion would have when it knew this was its end…pure fear.

Haku was lucky because on some nights he would have nightmares like these of his time with Orochimaru or worst if his DNA took over and he killed Kushina, Jiraya and Hiruzen. The first time Kushina did what Haku did, Kushina almost lost her head but Naruto changed his vectors direction and sliced his bedroom wall in two and this would happen many nights and Kushina would still rush in even though some nights his vectors would miss her by inches.

"I'm sorry." Naruto unpinned her and held his head down in shame for showing his weakness in the presence of some random human. Haku had already recovered from the hit and wondered what grabbed her and wondered how much information she could get out of him to help Zabuza.

"Its alright I shouldn't of snuck up on you. You have a headband so I should have known you were a ninja." Haku had a sweet smile on her face and was kneeling in front of him.

What she didn't know was by now Naruto knew she was a ninja due to her higher than average chakra reserves and the wind and water chakra he could feel. She could either be the hunter-nin or one of his clan's members.

"So what are you doing in the forest? You never know if one of Gato's men are prowling around." Naruto was trying to bait her into getting knowledge out of her.

"My friend is sick and I was going to make him a remedy from the herbs in the forest."

"Do you live in the area of the forest since you know so much about its herbs?" Naruto had noticed that she was very pretty and could be a few years older than him.

"Yes, I do but I live in the forest in a small cottage with my friend." Haku noticed that he was getting more information out of her and wondered if this was a good idea.

"I could help you search for the herbs you need?"

"Thank you, I would love the help. The herb is green and shaped in the pattern of a crescent moon." Haku got up and started to search and saw that Naruto was gone. She started to look for him and saw that he was with a little fox kit and the fox had the herb they needed in its mouth.

"Here you go, my little friend found it." Naruto took the herb and gave it to Haku and rubbed the little kit's ears and saw his leg start to shake like a little puppy's. Haku couldn't control herself and dived at the little kit and started to play with him like a little girl.

Naruto looked at her and wondered, _'Could she really be the hunter-nin?'_

Naruto was wondering if she really could be a ninja and if torturing her would give him more information on Zabuza. Naruto then sent out his vectors slowly towards her and they were floating around and would of started to strangle her but the little kit seemed to like her a lot so Naruto decided he would do it when the little guy left.

For an entire hour the two played games and Naruto had come to the conclusion that all women were crazy when they have a cute animal around them. He then thought it was time to learn her name at least. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki what's yours."

Haku stopped for a second and so did the little kit and she blushed in embarrassment and sat beside him with the little kit climbing onto her lap and took a nap since he had tired himself out. "My name is Haku Yuki."

"Hmmm isn't the name Yuki a clan in Kiri that was said to be wiped out that had the ice bloodline?" Haku was going to say something until Naruto spoke again.

"Didn't Zabuza also leave Kiri some time after that same clan being destroyed?" Naruto had a smile on his when he saw the shock on Haku's face.

Haku reached for her senbons but felt something grip her hand and it couldn't move and she was going to start some one hand seals but had a kunai at her throat already.

"Don't worry Haku I'm not going to kill you…maybe. You gave up your life the minute you came so close to me and you're only still alive due to the fox on your lap so tell me where is Zabuza or I will end you slowly and painfully." To emphasize his point Naruto started to squeeze her hand with his vectors

Haku knew he wasn't bluffing but she wouldn't betray Zabuza. "If you're going to kill me, I will have no grudge against you but don't kill Zabuza."

Naruto was slightly taken aback by that request because he had killed many people but this was the first time someone valued someone else's life more than their own. "Why should I, he isn't related to you by blood?"

"He is my precious person. After my family and clan were killed Zabuza gave me a purpose when I had given up on life." Haku started to smile and closed her eyes as if she was accepting her fate ready to die for Zabuza.

"I never met someone like you before Haku." Naruto had released her hand from his vectors.

"You really are a special person and people like you are a rare kind in the human race so I will make sure that Zabuza doesn't die, even though I was expecting to add his sword and head to my collection. He would most likely not trust me so would you tell him that I will double whatever Gato is paying him if you and him join my clan." Haku had a shocked expression on his face.

"I have one condition, however. Find your own purpose for living. I hate people who rely on others to think for them." Naruto had gotten up and started to crack his joints since sleeping on the ground for him wasn't as comfortable as a bed.

Naruto was at a lost as to what to do with her since he had already decided to kill the human race but he didn't classify her as a human anymore. Naruto would need Eves for his race and it would be a waste to kill her when she has the last of a special bloodline his species could possess.

He also believed that in the future she could be one of his candidates to be one of his Queens for the Diclonius race because one child per year would be too small a change to affect the world's population so many queens would be better than one.

Haku was blushing when he called her special and her face got redder when he called her rare. "I'll go tell Zabuza and I'll meet you here tomorrow." Haku got up and left.

Naruto nodded and decided the others might wonder where he was and left. He released a fox bark and saw the same group of foxes come and the mother took the kit in her mouth and they left. Naruto then went in the opposite direction towards Tazuna's house.

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto had walked the way home and saw slash marks on the tree Sasuke was trying to climb. When Naruto got into the house he saw Sasuke covered in bruises and Sakura passed out on the couch. Kakashi had just walked in on his crouches.

"Naruto where were you? You disappeared for almost an entire day."

"Nothing really Sensei. I was just making a deal with the hunter-nin for her and Zabuza to leave Gato and join us."

Kakashi stared at Naruto for an entire minute and then a small tear ran down his eye. "I never knew one of you would copy my habits like how Guy has his pupil. All you need now is to cover your face and you'll be just like me."

Naruto stared back at Kakashi and decided it was for the best that he just go into town and find something to pass the time with so he walked back out of the door.

"Wait Naruto I don't have your measurements for your own Kakashi style clothes yet."

Kakashi could hear Naruto shout in the distance, "I'm not gay, go find your Guy."

**Naruto in Town**

When Naruto looked around the town he could sum it up in one word…dump. He could see entire families searching garbage bins for food. Some people including kids were just lying on the ground and Naruto wondered if they were died.

Naruto decided to throw some of his rations in their direction and saw the group start to fight over it. He could see kids trying to crawl to it but being stepped on by adults.

He then saw a man take a knife and stab another man who had grabbed the food. The man with the knife grabbed the food from the dieing man and ran down the street. The people from the group dispersed and left the man to die.

Naruto watched the entire spectacle and started to laugh. '_That was hilarious; oh man I wish I had a camera.'_

"**Even for you Naruto that was diabolical. Even I never caused people to kill each other. I'm so proud of you my little kit." **Kyubi then wiped a fake tear from his eye.

'_I learnt from the best didn't I.' _Naruto was looking around to see if anything else was around that could entertain him. He did promise Hiruzen not to kill any civilians but he didn't say anything about causing them to kill each other or something else to kill them.

"**Why the sudden murderous rampage?" **Kyubi never saw Naruto this cruel except when he had something on his mind.

'It's that girl Haku. I wonder why I didn't kill her when I just met her. I was never the type to let someone live.' Naruto dropped a piece of bacon in a child's pants and suddenly he was mauled by a group of hungry dogs.

"**You may be the evolution of homosapiens but your kind still has the same human mindset. You always repressed the sexual side of puberty and now it is resurfacing." **Kyubi had known this day would come and wondered how Naruto would react.

'What does any of that mean?' Naruto was getting confused.

"**I will make it simple. You Like Girls Now! You will have the same urges as any other 13 year old boy. It did take longer than I expected since your body hasn't fully matured yet." **

Naruto had a dumb expression on his face and sudden realization came to him. 'I need to find a bar.'

Naruto searched the entire town and finally found a bar but it had no alcohol. The bartender had some missing teeth and was limping. Naruto walked up to him and shouted "Yow, where all the beer at!"

"Gato's men took it all to their warehouse in the middle of the town. They also took my daughter, please you're a ninja, could you save her and I'll give you everything I have." The man went onto his knees and started to cry.

"Hmmm I could help you or just go in their and just take the sake." Naruto turned around and started the hunt for his sake.

After an hour Naruto was staring at the warehouse, he knew he was at the right spot since he could smell sake in the air and the screams of women inside. Naruto wanted a dramatic entrance so he kicked in the door and walked in.

He was greeted by 30 pair of glaring eyes. He surveyed the area and saw crates and knew that was where his alcohol was. He could see some of the women that were taken. Some bruised and covered in blood and sperm. Some weren't moving and Naruto knew they were dead and some still had on clothes which told Naruto they were just caught.

"I look around and see female apes and male rabid dogs. You know what you should do with rabid dogs…you put them down." Naruto had his grin and was glad he decided to come into the town.

"Raiza lets deal with this punk." One of Gato's goons got up and took up a samurai sword and rushed at Naruto with his brother. The second they were in his range Naruto wrapped their bodies with his vectors and crushed them. Where they once were was a pool of blood and bloody clothes and two swords floating in the air.

"If we rush him at once there is no way he could win!" All the men ran at Naruto thinking they could kill him but that was their last mistake. Naruto had already started his hand seals for a Jutsu he learnt from Kakashi's scrolls, **Water Release Water Hooks. **Naruto used the water in the air and formed water hooks that wrapped around each of Gato's men.

"I could kill all of you but this would be more fun to watch. Hey ladies, there are weapons over here and everyone likes to have a little retribution so…have fun." Naruto had sinister smile since he wanted something to watch while he got drunk and took the two swords he had and all the bandits' weapons and threw them at the women's feet.

They looked at each other and each took a blade. Naruto had taken his sake and had started to drink. He finished an entire bottle in one drink and could feel Kyubi's chakra burning it out of his system.

"**Sorry Kit it's automatic." **Kyubi didn't know how to help Naruto to get drunk.

Naruto shrugged, 'I have enough Foreign Alcohol and Sake for more than a year. Let's see if your chakra can burn it faster than I can drink.'

Naruto sat, drank and watched the show as the women took revenge on the men that took so much from them. After his 50th bottle Naruto started to lose coordination, by his 100th Naruto couldn't concentrate and by his 200th he was shitfaced drunk but he still continued to drink.

By now the women had left and Naruto could see bits and pieces of flesh which was once all of Gato's men or what was left of them since some dogs had wondered in at some point and started to eat the flesh of the corpses. At some parts in Naruto's 'movie' they gave Naruto chills at their cruelty but the only thing on his mind was, '_Where was Tazuna's house again_.'

**Water Release Water Hooks – The user creates hooks similar to fish hooks which can capture, impale or shred targets.**

**Thus endeth the Chapter. **

**What do you guys think? Not much gore in this chapter just cruelty. **

**Soon we will see Bloody Murder.**


	12. Survivor

**Detailed Lemon Warning. If You Are Under The Age Of 18 Prepare Yourself To Skip When I Say "Lemon Begin" In The Story. I Wonder Who The Two Persons Might Be? **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied

"Speaking words"

'Thought'

"**Biju words"**

'**Biju thoughts**'

"_Dna Voice"_

'_Dna Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**New Friend**

**With Naruto**

Naruto was lost. All he really wanted was somewhere soft to take a nap but everywhere he went he had hallucinations of apes running around. The adults and the children all looked like black monkeys jumping all around him.

"Why won't 'hick' all you 'hick' leave me alone?" Naruto could see all of them surrounding him and he was ready to rip them apart with his vectors.

"Come on kid, let's get you to Tazuna." A man who worked for Tazuna as a builder had pulled Naruto's hand over his shoulder and was about to carry him home. All Naruto heard was monkey noises and something about bananas.

"Get your hands 'hick' off me you dirty ape!" Naruto had lashed out his vectors but he couldn't aim them due to his coordination being thrown off. When Naruto looked up at his vectors in the air dangling he saw they were all tied in knot. He didn't even know when that had happened.

"Easy kid no one's going to hurt you." Naruto was too dazed to even fight back anymore and allowed the man to carry him home.

By the time the builder had carried Naruto to Tazuna's house, Naruto was sleeping. He would occasionally mumble something about girls or Diclonius at random intervals.

"Hello, is anyone home?" The man had knocked on the door and wondered what he would do with the kid if no one was home.

"Who is it?" When the door opened the man saw a girl with pink haired and naturally assumed it was here brother.

"I found your brother wondering the streets. I just wanted to bring him home." The man entered and placed Naruto on the sofa and took his leave.

Sakura just sighed. She just hated it when persons considered her and Naruto siblings since they were nothing alike. Sakura was going to go and shampoo her hair for Sasuke but she never saw Naruto's eyes before and wanted to see if his horns were really real.

Sakura went over to Naruto and lifted his eyelids gently. She was shocked to see his beautiful blue eyes and noticed he was somewhat handsome when he wasn't psychotic. She then moved her hands to his horns and touched them gently.

"Ohhhh" A slight moan came out of Naruto's mouth.

'What was that?' Sakura wondered why Naruto had made that strange sound but just attributed it to him dreaming.

Sakura then placed her thumb and index finger on each side of one of his horns. She then started to rub his horn gently and the pleasure Naruto was feeling brought his consciousness back to reality.

He jumped up so suddenly he and Sakura's heads collided but Naruto soon fell back to sleep and Sakura was knocked unconscious and fell unto Naruto's chest.

**In Mindscape**

"How the hell am I here?" All Naruto remembered was drinking a lot of Alcohol and waking up here. He then looked behind him and saw NDV (Naruto's DNA Voice) wrapped in bandages.

"_It's been awhile since we meet due to that little seal mother gave us. I have been slowly rebuilding myself but why is the girl here?"_

Naruto wondered what NDV was talking about and he was shocked to see Sakura and a figure similar to his DNA but fully clothed.

"Sakura why are you here?"

Sakura was just as confused as Naruto as to what was going on. "I don't know Naruto but I want to go back home."

"_She couldn't be, could she? Let's see her DNA." _NDV went over to the figure behind Sakura and kissed her. From the kiss NDV could see her lineage to see what she really was.

"_I was right after all. Naruto she is a distant descendant of the Uzumaki gene for Diclonius." _

Naruto just stood there and shouted, "WHAT!"

"_From what I can gather, she is a relative of the first Uzumaki Diclonius. After her abilities were sealed the Patriarch of the clan who was her father let her live. He banished her from the clan and she eventually breed with a human with the name Haruno. Due to the seal the Uzumaki gene and all its traits weren't passed to her children and neither were the horns. The only thing left that made them similar to us is that her DNA Voice has been manifested as a second personality."_

Naruto was still shocked and none of anything after 'Descendant and Diclonius' was registered in his mind. "It is a waste however; her DNA would be a closer match to Diclonius than other humans. My kind wouldn't be a hybrid of 2 species but would be of slightly purer blood."

"_Do not think me of no use Naruto. I have a plan to increase her DNA to the point her secondary personality would be strong enough overtime to replace her primary one."_

"What do you mean by replace?"

"_She would be less of a fangirl for Sasuke and see you as a more appropriate person. However I know nothing of the secondary personality and this person would replace Sakura in personality."_

"Do what you must. She will be a fine addition to the plan to replace mankind. How will you improve her Diclonius personality?"

"_By simple adding in my DNA instructions to her mind but only replacing certain areas to benefit us." _NDV had a smile on his face and Naruto didn't like where this was going.

**LEMON BEGINNING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

NDV walked pass Sakura and went to Inner Sakura.

"_What do you want Naruto-Baka!" _Inner Sakura had no fear for Naruto unlike her outer's fear of him_._

"_Nothing really this won't be long, possibly I've never done this before to be sure."_

NDVgrabbed Inner Sakura's shoulders and brought her into a kiss. She was trying to get out of his grip but NDV was physically stronger than her. He then rubbed his tongue against her lips trying to get into her mouth but she was being defiant.

Inner Sakura did find him attractive and somewhere deep in her mind she wanted this because she was the manifestation of Sakura's deepest desires. Her will to fight back was dwindling fast and she didn't know how to resist anymore.

One of NDV's hands had traveled to her lower lips and had started to rub her clit getting her even wetter than she was before.

"_Oh god yes, I can't fight it anymore." _Inner Sakura couldn't think straight anymore. She started to moan even louder when NDV had removed her tight skirt that was under her qipao dress and slipped his index and middle fingers into her. She didn't know what took her over but she started to move her hips against his fingers to please her herself.

By now Naruto had gotten his tongue into her mouth and the two had started to fight for dominance in her mouth. Naruto won and started to explore the insides of her mouth. With his other hand NDV had removed her dress and bra. He then started to fondle Inner Sakura's nipples by rubbing them in circular motions.

Inner Sakura couldn't hold out anymore and started to fuck Naruto's fingers harder. She suddenly felt as if electricity was running through out her entire body and released her inner juices all over NDV's hand. She felt her legs buckle and she lost her balance but was caught by NDV.

Inner Sakura then felt something poking her stomach and saw NDV's member coming out from his bandages. She saw how he was pleasing her and decided to return the favor. She went down onto her knees and held NDV's member in her hand and could see it was almost 8 inches she then slowly moved her hand back and forth.

NDV's moans could be heard throughout the mindscape. He then felt something wet and slippery against it and he looked down and saw Inner Sakura licking it. He was even more shocked when she took it into her mouth and started to move her head back and forth against it and took it deeper each time into her mouth.

Inner Sakura then went back to the tip and deepthroated the entire thing into her mouth. NDV could hear her gagging on it but she was fighting back her gag reflex.

"_My queen I'm almost there. Oh yes, I'm going to cum!" _NDV couldn't fight it back and shot his cum into her mouth. She was taking it all in like a veteran and then swallowed. She was surprised since she thought it was going to taste awful but it didn't.

NDV didn't want to waste anymore time and then went on top of Inner Sakura and slowly entered into her lower lips. He could see her body tensing up from the pain but NDV continued until he was all the way in. He waited for Inner Sakura to become adjusted to him being inside of her.

She then nodded to him and he slowly started to thrust back and forth into her. She at first felt pain but it was soon replaced by pleasure she couldn't believe. NDV gradually started to thrust harder and faster into her and her moans were little less than shouts.

NDV had started to kiss her neck. He could feel Inner Sakura's fingernails sinking into his back but the pain just made him slam harder into her. NDV could feel he was getting close and took his hand and started to rub against her entrance while he thrusted into her.

"_I'm almost there again just a little more baby." _Inner Sakura could fell her orgasm getting closer and closer and NDV was thrusting with all his might into her because he was getting close as well.

"_Just give me a second my queen. I'm almost there too" _NDV started to suck onto her erected nipples and couldn't hold out any longer. They both felt there orgasms coming at the same time rocketing through their bodies.

"_I'm Cumming!" _NDV thrusted one last time into her and felt his DNA filling her insides. When NDV was finished and slowly pulled himself out of her, he started to kiss her again and decided that enough of him was inside of her. He couldn't maintain his physical form for too long due to the seal and slowly started to fade out of existence. However his astral form reappeared behind Naruto.

**End of Lemon**

Naruto and Sakura just stood there with their mouth open to what they just saw. They had both just witnessed themselves losing their mind virginity.

"What did you just do Naruto?!" Sakura was shocked to see herself do that and came to the conclusion it was Naruto's fault.

"What did I do? I'm pretty sure your second personality wasn't fighting him off. You're just the same to blame as me." Naruto couldn't wait for her to change to get rid of this annoying personality.

He had decided it would be best to erase everything that just happened from her consciousness before she told anyone he had forced himself onto her.

Naruto went over to Sakura and pushed his hand into her head and pulled out a strand of white energy which was a memory in a mental form. Sakura then slowly faded from the mindscape taking her Inner form with her. Naruto was glaring daggers at his DNA Voice.

"Did you really need to do all that to change her?" Naruto was wondering if that was to be blamed on puberty slowly affecting his mind or Jiraya had poisoned his very DNA somehow.

"_No not really, the kiss could of work but one thing lead to another and you know the rest or to say in another way you saw it. It was her fault for stimulating our horns; you know that it is our most sensitive point."_

Naruto was really starting to dislike his DNA voice taking his mind for a joy ride. "I liked you better when you wanted me to kill everyone I saw. I'm pretty sure I could keep it in my pants or in your case bandages."

Naruto then faded from his mindscape and woke up with the mother of all hangovers. He was shocked to see Sakura still on top of him. He however felt something wet and slimy in his pants and saw that he had jizzed in his pants. When he looked at Sakura he could see some form of liquid running down her leg.

'Damn that voice in my head.'

Naruto could hear demonic laughter in his mind and totally forgot about Kyubi. **"You don't waste any time Kit. Same day you found out about your sexual side you already have a girl on top of you." **

"Kyubi not now, my head is killing me. Make jokes tomorrow." Naruto had gotten up and had used his vectors to carry Sakura to one of the bedrooms and laid her down.

"**Don't worry kit; I'm going to take a nap after I rewatch that memory."**

Naruto then went into the shower and took a cold shower. A very long cold shower.

**The Next Day**

Naruto had woken up to feel his head felling better. When he went downstairs he saw everyone around the table eating. He saw Kakashi reading his book and Tazuna was beside him and both were giggling. Tsunami was glaring at the two and Inari was brooding next to Sasuke. Shockingly Sakura was on the other side of the table only occasionally looking at Sasuke.

'Seems that her DNA has already started to change.' Naruto had decided to sit with them since it was early and Haku wouldn't be there with Zabuza's answer yet.

"Good Morning Naruto." Tsunami had her usually joyous attitude and Naruto nodded in response.

"Naruto you came in late yesterday again, Sasuke and I were training in the water walking since Sakura had already mastered it." Sasuke gave Sakura a slight glare but she didn't even notice.

"I was busy training Sensei, and lost track of the time." Naruto wasn't going to tell him the truth since he wouldn't believe him either way.

Kakashi accepted the answer and went back to his reading. The breakfast was simple, only vegetable soup with bread and the second Sasuke was finish he got up to train. "Kakashi let's go, I'm ready to keep practicing."

"What's the point! You're all going to die if you go up against Gato!" Inari had jumped to his feet and Naruto was irritated that the first words he heard from the kid were those of a coward's.

He wanted to just shut him up by ripping out his voice box but he promised Hiruzen not to kill or grievous harm anyone during his mission directly and he knew Kakashi would see his vectors and snitch to Hokage.

"Why should we listen to a brat like you? You sit down and bitch about life not doing shit to change it. If I was like you someone who just accepts the hand faith deals them I would be a simple tool to the man I want to rip to shreds. If you aren't going to help us, sit the fuck back down and let those superior to you do their job." Naruto got up and decided it was as good as time as any to see Haku.

By the time he left, Inari had already started to cry and ran up stairs to his room.

**Naruto in the Forest**

Naruto had started to meditate and he was trying to unlock the partial transformation of the curse seal he saw in Orochimaru's Journal. It spoke about only one person who could partially shift and that was Jugo of Tepin the original source of the curse seal.

Naruto's seal started to brighten until it was a reddish orange color and it started to spread all over his body. He then caused the seal to recede and tried to create a tail. He tried but he still couldn't do it and in the distance he could sense Haku's chakra signature approaching.

He decided to play a prank on her to see how well of a ninja she really was. He disappeared into a tree by using the **Hiding In A Tree Technique**. Haku walked directly passed him and Naruto had used his vectors to wrap around her body and pulled her to the tree he was hiding in.

He then put a kunai to her throat. "Do you really trust me that much to put your life on the line." Naruto had a smile on his face until Haku exploded into tiny ice crystals that lodged all over Naruto's body.

He then saw Haku jump out of a tree and land in front of him. "I only trust Zabuza but you're a close second to him." Naruto had already started to pull each piece of the **Ice Clone **out of his skin.

"You can't even understand how much I'm glad that you trust almost no one." Naruto knew she will be a great queen to his kind if any of them are born like her. "So what was Zabuza's answer?"

"He will accept your offer if he meets you." Haku was hoping that Naruto would go to Zabuza because she was tired of never staying in one place and she was tired of running from hunter-nins.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get this show on the road." Naruto had removed all the pieces of the ice spikes from his body and Haku was shocked to see all the wounds already healing.

The two had started to travel towards Gato's underground base where Zabuza was regaining his strength. When Naruto entered and looked around he saw Zabuza with his Kubikiribocha blade practicing it on some training dummies.

"Well the kid really did show. I'll accept your deal if you answer this question are you really an Uzumaki?"

"I'll go a step further no brows, my mom's name is Kushina Uzumaki previous host to the Kyubi, my father was Minato Namikaze the deceased Yondaime of Konoha and I'm Naruto Uzumaki the present host of the Kyubi and the person who will more than likely remake the world. How, you don't want to know."

Zabuza didn't know what to say. He knew that this mission was now more than he bargained for. If he ran he wouldn't get any money for this mission, if he fought and killed the kid he would have two ninja villages after him and if he lost he more than likely would be killed by the kid.

"Deal kid. What ninja rank are you, Jounin?"

"Of course not I'm a Genin."

Zabuza and Haku were at a lost at to what to say to that. They were out matched and out smarted by a Genin. If Konoha even has 6 more like him they deserve the title of strongest nation.

"Alright I have a plan as to how we will beat Gato and get you your money."

**That's the end of that. I got the idea of 'mind fuck' from . He wanted inner Sakura in since she did have a dual personality like Diclonius and she could fit into the story. She won't have vectors. She is like the Kakuzawas in the Elfen Lied series but she is actually related to a Diclonius unlike them.**

**Sakura will be so changed that she will be the opposite of the one in the Anime. Ain't anyone going to save her every Chapter and she will actually be a ninja that knows Jutsu. Look at Lee he can't even use chakra and he can open 5 of the 8 gates while only being a year older than her.**

**Next Chapter Naruto faces a tragedy some one or ones die bwahahaha who is/are it/they (wipes tear from eye). I took no joy in killing but it helps develop character.**

**Try my next story The Next Step**


End file.
